Life is Strange: The Pains of Love
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: When three new students arrive in Blackwell in the wake of the Dark Room scandal, they don't expect to be caught up in drama and terrifying events of their own, or even for to of them to fall in love, while the third finds their love taking on new and dramatic levels. But together they have the strength to overcome these challenges, with the help of their new friends and loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Life is Strange: The Pains of Love**

The beginning of a new Life is Strange story, like I did with one of my previous stories, I spoke to two fellow readers (the same two as before) about it and we decided to do a story with OC versions of ourselves, this time for Life is Strange. This story takes place after the game with the unused Hospital ending as it's base. So the events of the game all happened, Max saved the bay, but Chloe survived being shot, anyway, following pairings apply:

OC/Stella  
OC/Kate  
OC/OC  
Max/Warren

Other pairings will be at least hinted at.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was the start of another day at the famous Blackwell Academy in the town of Arcadia Bay. For three of the young students there however, it was their first day and they all had different thoughts about it. They had all managed to earn scholarships to enter the school to study various artistic passions, of which the school offered special courses in.

These students were currently in their dorm rooms, settling in and preparing for their first day. They had just yesterday gone through the entire process of moving their belongings into their rooms and meeting with Principal Wells, getting their class schedules and everything else they needed.

Of the three students, all of them aged eighteen, only one of them was a girl. That girl was called Marina Flanders, she was of average height, chubby (tending on the overweight side) with pixie cut ash blonde hair that she dyed, almond shaped grey-green eyes, very pale skin, rosy cheeks and some imperfections here and there.

She was finishing getting dressed for the day, smiling and humming to herself, cheerful and optimistic as ever.

' _First day...almost time to begin.'_ She reflected. _'I can't believe I'm really here, that I'm in Blackwell...about to start, ready to study theatre...'_

As she thought on that, she reflected on her family; she was the eldest child and only daughter of a delivery man and stay at home mother, she had a brother two and a half years younger than her. She was also, secretly, dating a young man named Kennefick Andrews, a young soccer star with quite the background; it still amazed her.

She had to admit she missed him already. _'But, he is happy for me, following my dream like this...I'm happy too.'_

Satisfied and determined not to spoil her good mood, she finished getting ready and left the dorms, ready to head for her first day at Blackwell.

* * *

In the boys dorm, the remaining two new students were getting ready for their day. The first of the duo was a young man named Brian Baker, he was tall, standing at six foot one, with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and a lanky build. He was smiling casually as he finished getting ready.

He let out a relaxed sigh as he finally got ready. _'Here we go, day one, let's see what happens.'_

He was an easy-going young man, quite talkative and liked to meet new people. He was from the Southern states and had a strong accent because of it, he was the eldest son of a chef father and nurse mother and had a younger brother.

' _Came here to study theatre, with my family's blessing no less.'_ He reflected. _'Can't wait to meet people, who knows, maybe I'll make plenty of friends.'_

Eager and looking forward to his new day, he quickly finished his preparations and began to get ready to leave. As he did so, he paused as he exited the dorm room, already the other students were making their way to from the dorms quickly. All the same, he couldn't shake the feeling that something very interesting was going to happen, and soon. Eager to see what it was, he left, ready to begin his day.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another dorm room in the boys dorms; the last of the new students was getting ready. His name was Jamie Townley, a five-foot seven young man with a toned build, as well as a slight paunch. He had dark red hair, hazel eyes and fair skin, he had a few moles on his arms and back, the skin on his left knee actually lacked pigmentation slightly and he also wore glasses.

He shifted nervously as he finished getting ready. _'New school, first day...God, just breath Jamie. Hold it together.'_

He was nervous, as he often was in unfamiliar situations or out of his depth in new surroundings, caused by his Autism. But he strove to overcome it and, despite his difficulties, did the best he could. He was an only child of two hard working parents and had come to Blackwell, like the others, to fulfil his dreams.

' _I was anxious, after the scandal that came to be attached to it by the previous teacher, but...'_ He reflected before smiling. _'But everything seems alright now, so...it's time.'_

He had come to Blackwell to study Photography and had to admit, despite his usual nervousness and worries, he was looking forward to it. Finally ready to took a deep breath to prepare himself, to settle his nerves, then, composed and ready, he left the dorm, heading out to join the other students and to begin his first class of the day.

* * *

As they exited the dorms, even as they tried to work their way through the throng of students, the trio soon spotted each other and, by the time they left for the main campus, they had joined up with each other, noticing clearly that they were all new. Being the friendly open-minded sort, Marina was the first to speak.  
"Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Marina Flanders."

Jamie nodded. "Jamie Townley, nice to meet you."

Brian also introduced himself, smiling. "Brian Baker, it's a pleasure."

All three of them paused for a moment, noting each other's accents, and first names.

"Wait a minute..." Brian queried. "You guys sound familiar, I don't suppose you are...fanficiton writers?"

Jamie nodded. "Actually, I am."

"Me too." Marina admitted, then her eyes widened. "Wait a minute, you guys are...Ezio and Boris?"

They both nodded, all of them surprised to realize they actually all knew each other. Yet by pure chance had just met face to face in real life for the first time.

"Wow, this is, pretty cool." Jamie remarked.

The others nodded in agreement and, already feeling more at ease, now they each knew at least two other people here. Entering the school they found themselves having to go their separate ways as they headed for their first classes however.

Once in his first class however, Jamie bit his lip, he was alone again, and his nervousness returned.

' _Okay, what am I...what if I…?'_ He wondered.

His first class of the day turned out to be chemistry, as he sat in the chem lab, at his workstation he fidgeted slightly in his seat, observing the other students carefully. Shortly after his arrival, the teacher, Ms. Grant, arrived.

"Good morning everyone, now, I understand we have a new student today..." She said, looking around the room.

Biting his lip, Jamie raised his hand to identify himself.

"Ah, there you are, well, I'm Ms. Grant, and you are…?"

Standing up Jamie spoke, trying to keep the tremor from his voice. "Jamie Townley ma'am."

She smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you, now I want to all to be nice and make Jamie feel welcome, understand."

There were murmurs from the class and Jamie sat down again, trying to quell the fluttering in his stomach from having to be the centre of attention.

"Now Jamie." Ms Grant was saying. "I understand that, as you've just started here, you'll have some coursework to catch up on."

"Y-yes ma'am." He replied.

Nodding she continued. "Well, I think the best option is to have another student help you out, now don't worry, I know just the person. Stella, would you…?"

"Of course Ms. Grant."

With that Jamie turned as the person who spoke approached him, moving to sit next to him.

His eyes widened when he saw her. Stella turned out to a be a girl around the same age as him, with light brown skin, medium long brown hair she had tied back and brown eyes. She had a skinny build and was dressed quite comfortably in casual clothing and such; she also wore glasses like him.

Smiling warmly as she sat down Stella spoke up.

"Hi, I'm Stella Hill."

Jamie nodded. "N-nice to meet you."

Jamie didn't know it then, but that meeting would be the beginning of everything changing for him, forever.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life is Strange: The Pains of Love**

Chapter 2 of my Life is Strange story, we are introduced to some of the other characters now, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah well, it's already started and we'll see a little bit more here :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

It was lunch time and Marina smiled as she walked towards the cafeteria, she was chatting with two other girls she had managed to befriend during her first classes, A demure blonde girl with blue eyes, fair skin and dressed rather conservatively and a casually dressed pale skinned chubby girl with purple dyed hair and brown eyes. Their names were Kate Marsh and Alyssa Anderson respectively.

The three girls were chatting away happily together they made their way to get some food. Marina chatted happily with Alyssa about their shared interest, books, indeed Marina felt she'd finally met her match when it came to a love of books. Kate was shyer and not as talkative, but still friendly and occasionally joined in on the talk.

"Ah sorry Kate." Marina said finally. "We've been talking so long, we've kinda left you out."

Alyssa nodded, biting her lip. "Yeah, maybe we should..."

Kate just smiled. "No it's fine, really, I'm...more of a listener anyway."

Still Marina felt bad for leaving Kate out of their conversation. It was then however that Kate and Alyssa spotted people they knew, Marina followed and realized she knew at least two people from the group too.

The table they were heading towards six people seated at it, three boys and three girls. Two of those boys were Jamie and Brian, but the others, Marina didn't recognize.

Observing them as they approached Marina took in the new people. The remaining boy was tall, lanky with messy brown hair and brown eyes; he had a soft, almost gentle, look to him and was chatting casually to Brian along with the girl seated next to him.

She was shorter, skinny with pale skin, chin length brown hair, blue eyes and noticeable freckles. She was cuddled into the young man's side and he had his arm around her, Marina guessed they were dating. The two girls sitting on either side of Jamie were both smiling casually talking to the others at the table.

One of them, a dark skinned girl with brown hair and eyes was doing her best to entice a clearly nervous Jamie into occasionally joining in with the conversation, never forcing him, just gently urging him along.

The other girl had black hair that she partially dyed and brown eyes, she was fair skinned and, like the dark skinned girl and Jamie, wore glasses.

"Hey..." Kate greeted the group as she reached the table.

The others all turned and also greeted her. As greetings were exchanged amongst the others it became clear to the rest of the group that the three new people knew each other. They soon got to making the introductions towards each other.

So it was Marina learned the identity of those with Jamie and Brian. The young man's name was Warren Graham while his girlfriend, she had been right about that, was Maxine Caulfield, who preferred to be known as Max. She also got introduced to the other two girls, Stella Hill, the dark skinned girl, and her friend, Brooke Scott.

As they all sat together, Marina grinned at the new people, having introduced Kate and Alyssa to Jamie and Brian.

"It's nice to meet you all." She said cheerfully.

The others all smiled back.

It was then Brooke spoke up. "We've been getting to know Jamie and Brian, plus of course we'll all have a lot to talk about, telling you about us...But let's hear your story, tell us about yourself?"

Marina grinned and nodded and began telling them about her past. She was a little taken aback by some of the questions she heard, only learning that it was out of concern, due to previous incidents and issues that had happened at the school.

"I can assure you guys, I've never smoked, got drunk or tried drugs...I'm more into old fashioned things like cross-stitching..." Marina replied, before adding. "Oh, and video games."

That drew a small laugh and she continued, she noted they seemed impressed by her lack of care about money and fashion. Again she soon learned why, only not from talking to her new friends. Indeed, towards the end of lunch, she found herself warmly accepted as a member of the group, just like Jamie and Brian.

It would be towards the end of lunch however that she'd learn about the 'other' side of the school.

Indeed, Marina was on her way to her first class after lunch when she almost ran into them, a trio of girls blocking her way. The one standing at the front observed her critically. The girl was somewhat tall, with short blonde hair and brown eyes, she had pale skin and a somewhat pinched face.

She was dressed in fashionably designer clothing just like the other two girls.

Those two flanked the first one, one had shoulder length partially dyed dark hair, brown eyes and pale skin, as well as somewhat Asian features, the other girl was blonde, her hair long and had blue eyes and was slightly tanner than the other two, she also had long legs, emphasized by her designer brand denim mini shorts.

"Well, what have we here?" The first girl remarked with a raised eyebrow. "One of the newbies huh..."

Marina stepped back, a little surprised by the girl's tone. "Um, yeah, I'm new here, so…?"

Shaking her head the girl replied. "And here I thought we might find someone worthy amongst the new kids."

"What?"

The other blonde girl replied. "We heard you at lunch, all those things you don't take pride in...You don't know how to fit in here, this is party central you know, you'll be all alone."

"Ah but solitude is a friend of mine." Marina sassed back. "I'm perfectly content, especially when it pisses people like you off, just by being myself.

They were taken aback by that but tried to continue.

"Freak." The first blonde girl stated simply, narrowing her eyes.

"Not to mention befriending the wrong people, the loser crowd." The dark haired girl added.

"We'll be watching you." The girl who seemed to be the leader said. "Can't wait to see how long before you screw up and realize the truth."

They departed, laughing, leaving Marina somewhat shocked.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Jamie's approach until he spoke.

"Marina, you okay?"

Starting she turned and nodded. "Uh, yeah, just...surprised...Who the hell were they?"

Jamie looked at the departing girls and sighed. "Stella told me about them, the short haired blonde girl is Victoria Chase, the other blonde is Taylor Christensen and the dark haired girl is Courtney Wagner...All three of them are part of the Vortex Club."

Marina grimaced, she had heard about said club, but not in any detail, only that it seemed to be a major club for rich elite students and a frequent host to the many parties held at the school.

"Don't worry about them." Jamie explained. "They're just...silly spoilt rich kids. You're better than them, anyone with a brain can see that."

Marina just nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

As if sensing it Jamie replied. "I don't mean all rich kids when I say that by the way..."

She smiled; knowing what he meant and together they headed for their next class, Marina trying to put the encounter out of her mind.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life is Strange: The Pains of Love**

Chapter 3 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: If only indeed :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

" _Just a quick reminder that you're awesome. I love you. I miss you."_

After hitting the reply button after she wrote her answer, Marina locked her phone, a soft yet sad smile on her lips, watching as the picture of Kennefick and her, used as a wallpaper, faded to black.

"I miss you too... You have no idea..." She found herself whispering

She had never expected to fall in love, even less to love someone so much. She knew long distance relationships were tough, and she liked to think she was a tough cookie. Kennefick too, in his own way. They'd make it through, she liked to assume.

But, in a way, it was easier when she was in France. To be here, in Arcadia Bay, closer to him yet unable to see him as often as she would have liked was killing her. In France, well, there was an ocean between them, meeting one another was a scheduled thing. Right now, nothing was stopping her, except social events.

' _I should call home, as I promised.'_

The conversation went quickly, her mother not wanting to weigh to heavily on her daughter's phone bill.

"Here she is! Hey Marina!"

Marina quickly hid her sadness under a joyful expression. Max was coming to her, by her side a new face. She immediately loved her style. Short dyed blue hair, a black beanie, jeans, boots, a white top and a three bullets necklace, that girl was screaming awesome to her.

Marina had always wanted to dye her hair blue, like her most favourite video game character: Yuan Ka-Fai, from Tales of Symphonia. But her father had always refused, stating that, to have the colour she wanted, she'd have to bleach her hair first and bleaching was damaging, so no way she'd put her hair to that hazard.

That was a thing that always surprised people: she was casual, a goody-two-shoes by how polite and well behaved she was, but at heart, she was a bit of a punk and of a goth. She could still see some former classmates' faces dropping when they learnt she loved listening to metal bands like Nightwish or Motorhead.

"Hello Max." She said. "Hello, Miss." She added to the new girl

"Miss? Damn, wasn't called that way for a long time."

"Marina, this is my best friend Chloe, Chloe Price. Chloe, this is Marina Flanders, an exchange student from France."

The name triggered her mind. Chloe Price... The famous Chloe Price? The girl who had been shot in the bathrooms of the school, leading to two arrests and the discovery of a huge affair and the body of a missing girl in a junk yard?

She knew the girl had been in a hospital for a long time. Was Chloe Price the same Chloe Max spoke often about? The one she always expressed regrets for not being in touch after she had moved to Seattle?

"Pleasure to meet you." She greeted Chloe, offering her hand to shake

Chloe awkwardly replied to the gesture.

"Wow, so that's what they call the French touch, huh? You could beat Kate Marsh in a politeness contest." She joked

"I wanted to show you around and Chloe volunteered to help." Max explained

"Well, to show you the cool places, if you need to chill." Chloe added

"I'd love to."

As they began to walk, Marina thought it'd be a nice occasion to try and forget Kennefick for a few moments. The two girls teased each other during the tour. It ended on the parking lot, where she spotted something that immediately irked her. A truck was parked on a handicapped spot and was taking two spaces.

"You like my car?" Chloe asked as she noticed her gaze lingering

"Oh. Yeah, it's pretty cool, it's just... You are on a handicapped spot. And you're not handicapped, I don't see any paper stating otherwise inside."

Seeing Chloe tense, she tried to make her relax, at least for Max's sake.

"Sorry. It's just that my best friend is handicapped. She has an illness that forces her to be in a wheelchair for long walks. For example, to go out from the main entrance to your car, it's already too much for her legs. So, I'm a bit touchy on these subjects."

She hadn't expected Chloe to smile.

"I understand, it's cool. Besides, you didn't really attack me anyway. It's great that you care so much for your best friend, even miles away. When is the last time you talked to her?"

"Yesterday, blessed be Facebook."

"You're a great friend then. Even if an ocean separates you from her, you're not being a stranger, unlike some people I know off."

Marina managed to keep her cool and a straight face.

' _How can she speak of Max that way and in front of her? That's rude! Yes, Max isn't all white but hasn't she proved she cared and that she was sorry? She provided first aid when she was shot! She visited every day at the hospital! And ever since, there's not a day where she doesn't call or send a text!'_ She thought

Marina felt disappointed. Chloe seemed so fun at first, and she was, no doubt. She hadn't expected her to be perfect, but she hadn't expected her to reflect some of the things she hated: hypocrisy and selfishness. Lack of respect too.

Chloe could be mad at Max, five years, it was a long time. But Chloe didn't have to take her as a witness to her grudge, so Max couldn't fight back unless she wanted to be called on her bullshit and appear as a whiny jerk in public. A part of her still liked Chloe, and as the proper lady she liked to think she was, she'd treat her with respect and kindness, the way she herself would want to be treated.

But the image she had of her had dropped low.

"I should get going. I... I wanted to put some flowers on Rachel's grave before I go home. Mom is being so clingy lately and my stepdou... And David too. Gah, so frustrating. It was nice meeting you, Marina. See you soon, Max."

The girls watched as she drove away, Marina's phone vibrating in her pocket. Another message from Kennefick.

' _You always know how to brighten my day.'_ She thought, she seeing the name.

* * *

Returning to the dorms Jamie bit his lip as he considered how his first day went.

' _It actually, wasn't too bad; I think, yeah, I could really get used to things here...'_ He reflected. _'I also met a good number of people, made new friends already.'_

He couldn't help but smile at that; his Autism made it hard for him to make friends, but here, he found acceptance from a decent number of people and at least one of them understood his difficulties.

He nodded at that. _'Max seems to understand; does she, does have the same issues?'_

However, shortly after he thought that, his mind wandered elsewhere. Specifically to someone else.

' _Stella.'_ He thought with a smile. _'She's been so helpful, I'm glad we met, that Ms. Grant asked her to help me out. She's so fun to be around...'_

He smiled as he thought about their time together, how they had hung out, talking casually at lunch. How she helped him through classes, also how they seemed to just manage so easily to talk to each other.

He considered something they had agreed. _'We're gonna hang out more, she's even going to show me the town...'_

He couldn't help but smile; although then he was confused. The very thought of that. The thought of spending more time with Stella, especially if just the two of them caused a strange feeling within him, he felt strange warm, along with a fluttering feeling in his stomach.

' _What the, what was that about, why did I…?'_

He couldn't help but wonder about it, why had he felt that way just thinking about him and Stella together.

* * *

End of chapter, so Marina has met Chloe, sadly off to a bad start and I'm starting to feel...something, for Stella, anyway, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Life is Strange: The Pains of Love**

Chapter 4 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :) Yeah, well, just wait, things are going to get more...drastic, as time goes on, in various ways.  
theflyinggrace32: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here you go :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Marina smiled lightly as she made her way across campus, as she did so she overheard something that gave her pause.

"Haven't you heard…?" Juliet Watson was saying.

Dana Ward was the one she was talking to; she replied. "Oh I've heard alright, shit, it's scary."

Marina bit her lip, wondering what they were talking about. She knew Juliet and Dana were also part of the Vortex Club, but they certainly weren't anywhere near as bad as the others, such as Victoria and her comrades.

' _What are they talking about, has something happened?'_ She wondered, before making up her mind and approaching. "Excuse me..."  
They turned and both smiled as they saw her.

"Hi Marina." Dana greeted her warmly.

Juliet also greeted her cheerfully. Marina smiled for a moment; while Kate and Alyssa were the first people at the school she had befriended, Dana was the first one she had met. They hadn't had a chance to really talk, just Dana greeting her as they passed in the dorm corridor when she first moved in.

"What's going on, what are you guys talking about?" She asked.

Dana and Juliet shared a worried look and finally, Juliet asked.

"You haven't heard what's been going on lately?"

Marina shook her head and Dana revealed. "There's been word...police reports, it seems there's a...a serial rapist on the loose in Arcadia Bay, he's already attacked two women...around our age..."

Marina froze horrified.

She had never imagined that such a thing would happen in Arcadia Bay, it was such an idyllic place.

' _But then, nobody imagined the Dark Room Incident happening either...'_ She reminded herself.

As she thought about that a sudden idea came to her, she just had to think how to get it out there. For she was sure it could help. That was how she found herself in Principal Wells office, at her request.

"You wished to see me, Ms. Flanders?" Principal Wells asked.

Marina nodded.

"Yes, indeed, Principal Wells." She politely replied "Thank you for receiving me. I know you are a busy man."

He shook his head.

"I have always time for my students. What was it you wanted to talk about?"

Marina looked at him, used to speak to adults. Back in France, she was usually the one tasked to go and ask teachers or others because her face screamed honesty.

"The girls of the school, especially the interns, are scared for their safety due to the current events. I know we have a security here, but I have an idea that could ease them."

Wells seemed intrigued.

"How so?"

"We have the chance to have a war veteran as the head of the security, who knows how to fight and already fought before. We could offer to the willing girls, perhaps even boys, self defense lessons. Mister Madsen has so much he can offer and students could even warm up to him. They'd feel more confident and at ease, knowing they can actually fight back."

Surprise was painted of his face.

Recovering he replied quickly.

"That is such a simple and obvious yet great idea, Miss Flanders! How come we never thought of that before? Of course, Mister Madsen will have to decide if he wants to do it."

Marina nodded.

"If Mister Madsen cannot do it, I volunteer as a teacher."

"You?"

"I am a brown belt in self defence, I've practised it for nine years, only stopping due to health issues. What I was taught was a mix of judo, karate, aikido and jiu-jitsu. How to break an unwanted embrace, to protect yourself from a knife, from someone strangling you... I can give you all the references from my former dojo and dojo master, if you need more details." She explained.

"That is quite impressive." He replied, nodding.

Marina smiled. "And if Mister Madsen agrees but needs help, I'll be more than happy to oblige. It could be done after classes, so people could be free to attend if they wish."

"I will have to talk to him and I will let you know of his decision." She explained. "I will also need to speak with my colleagues, but I am almost certain your classes can be created."

Marina smiled and shook his hand, ready to leave.

"Thank you again for your time."

"No, thank you. Thank you for caring." He explained. "We need more students like you, with ideas and not too shy to explain them."

With that she finally left, hopeful.

* * *

Marina was surprised but glad by the turnout as she looked around the school's gymnasium. A lot of the girls in the school were present, no doubt they had all heard the news and were worried.

' _The minute they hear about something so terrifying, they start looking for hope.'_ She reflected. _'But then this offer of hope appears, they gladly take it. I'm glad, maybe I could help...'_

She approached David Madsen; who looked uneasy.

"Mr. Madsen."

He started but then nodded. "Oh, Marina Flanders...So, this was your idea?"

"Yeah."

"And me teaching the girls?" He queried.

She nodded. "Yeah well, I could help. I have training, I'm already a brown belt in self-defence."

David smiled lightly at that. "Well, it can't hurt, you know what you're doing. Guess we better get started."

Marina nodded and they turned to the gathering, ready to begin the first of their new self-defence lessons.

* * *

Marina couldn't help but note, as she reflected on the first class, that even the Vortex Club hadn't said anything about _her_ helping teach the class.

' _I saw Taylor and Courtney in the class...They must know that the classes will help their female members.'_ She reflected.

Marina quickly cleared her head and did her best to listen. She was out with Kate, Warren, Max and Chloe, they had both invited her out to lunch at the Two Whales diner, specifically to meet Chloe's mother Joyce. Chloe herself hadn't arrived yet however.

"Chloe will join us soon." Max told the group as they entered the diner

Marina looked around, actually amazed. There were small diners, inspired by the American ones, in France, but the Two Whales diner had an authentic feel to it and she almost felt as if she was part of a sitcom or of a movie.

Noisy, filled with delicious smells, music playing in the background, it felt comforting. It felt home. They sat near the jukebox and she looked through the window, her eyes shining with amazement as she saw the landscape it offered. She took her phone and snapped a picture, swearing to post it on Facebook or to send it privately to her loved ones.

"Wow, Max, you really grew on her!" Warren joked

Marina blushed.

"Now, don't tease her!" Max gently scolded him

"I've always liked taking pictures, trying to frame and all." Marina explained "Though I prefer keeping it as a hobby. And I'm not talented enough to make a career in it."

"Let me see your shot." Max asked. "It's not so bad! It's a bit blurry because of the window and a phone sometimes doesn't have the same quality of image as a camera, but it's sweet to look at. You could put that on a postcard."

"You're way too kind, Max."

The others laughed softly at that.

Max smiled lightly, biting her lip

"We say that to her all the time." Kate laughed

"The party started without me?" A voice called

Chloe was walking towards them.

"You should have told me Marina was coming, I would have asked Mom to make a special French breakfast." She told her best friend

"That's kind, thanks, but I want to experience the American life." Marina smiled

Marina felt a bit conflicted. Chloe looked amazing. Chloe was actually funny. Chloe could be nice. Yet, her childish outbursts made it impossible for the French young woman to completely like her. Despite her qualities.

"So, children, what's your vice?" A voice asked

Marina looked up to see a waitress coming to them. She was really beautiful. Tall, her strawberry blonde hair styled into a ponytail, maintained into place with a blue pin, matching her uniform, she had grey eyes, a warm smile and an easing aura around her.

"Oh, I've never seen you here dear. What's your name?" She kindly asked her

"My name is Marina, pleasure to meet you Mrs."

"Oh, so you're the French girl Chloe told me about! She was right, you are quite the polite young thing! My name is Joyce, I'm Chloe's mother and David Madsen's wife, he works as a security guard at Blackwell." She introduced herself

"Yes, I've seen him around. He seems nice."

"Wow, you've totally did not just said that! David nice? Has he spoken to you before?" Chloe wondered, intrigued

"Every time I meet him, I say hello and he's still surprised someone says hello to him. He seemed happy I did."

"That's sweet of you. Feel free to visit us anytime you want. So, let's get down to business, what do you want to eat?"

As they waited for their orders to come, Marina studied the place more, trying to engrave this vision in her mind for years to come.

She wanted to memorize it so she could write it to Kennefick or tell him on the phone.

"And here's a free muffin for our new girl as a welcome gift!" Joyce said as she gave Marina her plate

"Thank you! I love muffins!"

Joyce smiled as she went back to her station.

"Your mother is great, Chloe." Marina genuinely said

"Yeah, she's a rock star. She has to if she wants to be able to cope with me. I know I'm not exactly easy but, after all, my attitude is what makes me special."

Marina said nothing as she started to eat.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Life is Strange: The Pains of Love**

Chapter 5 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it was good, yeah maybe, but, well, Chloe will be Chloe remember, as this chapter proves.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The sun was starting to go to sleep as the three new students sat outside, at the picnic tables. The wind was not yet cold and the weather still enjoyable enough to chill outside. Marina particularly loved those moment of peace where her mind could simply wander in the corners of her memories, of her imagination.

She listened as Brian was praising Kate. She really liked the young woman and could easily understand her pen mate's apparent crush on her. She was just so lovable! And so strong too, after all that had happened to her.

"Stella is pretty amazing too. Funny, kind, clever. It's a shame she doesn't have that many friends. I should introduce her to you guys properly, you'd love her." Jamie said

Marina nodded.

"I'm sure we'd get on well." She agreed

Brian and her shared a knowing glance. Jamie's crush on Stella was so obvious to everyone but him it was quite cute.

"Well, now you need to find a special sidekick, Marina." Brian joked "A special someone."

"I'm fine with the crew I got." She smiled

She kept listening to the boys. She was happy for them, genuinely happy, yet the sting of Brian's innocent words remained. She hated herself for it, for this selfish thought. It was so amazing that both of them already had crushes and crushes that were near them.

She thought of Kennefick, so close yet so far still, she craved his presence and missed him. She was glad he sent texts everyday, that he tried to call at least once a day, that he always called back, even hours later, when she called him, that he vowed to send her some little things to decorate her room with. She knew how lucky she was to have such a gem of a boyfriend.

But she missed him still and she hated herself for that.

' _Chill, girl. Kennefick cares, he tries to be present everyday and he has his own things to do. You're the one that told him not to sacrifice his dream to be closer to you, because you know that it's his childhood dream. You're just being tired, that's all. It's been a long day after all.'_

Her phone vibrated, a message from her Lord Love, saying he loved her. She smiled, replied quickly.

Not even her melancholia would spoil the great day they were having, all three of them.

* * *

Deciding to go for a walk around campus, Marina was surprised as she approached the parking lot and saw Chloe. She bit her lip, wondering if she should say anything about Chloe's parking again. While not in the disabled space this time, the punk girl had double-parked.

"Yo, Marina." Chloe greeted her on seeing. "Didn't expect to just, run into you."

Marina nodded. "Hey, what's up?"

To her surprise Chloe suddenly became rather awkward. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other several times before finally speaking.

"Um, I...Actually, it's good you're here, maybe you can help me out." She said at last. "I have something I, want to do...But I can't do it alone."

"Oh?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I usually ask Max but she, she and Warren had plans you know. So, couldn't exactly..."

Marina couldn't deny, while she liked to see the best in people. She had an almost constant conflict regarding Chloe. This was part of it. Once again, despite her treatment of Max that first time Marina had met her, here was Chloe showing surprising maturity. Which just confused Marina further as it proved Chloe was capable of such things, but chose not to act on them.

"What do you need?" Marina asked finally

Chloe sighed and explained. "I need you to come to the junk yard with me...To, to visit the spot where, Rachel was found."

Marina paused; she knew about Rachel Amber, all part of Chloe's story. She now understood why it was hard for Chloe to go alone.

While still unsure she nodded. "Alright, I'll...I'll come with you."

Chloe smiled, relieved and soon they were both in Chloe's truck, driving to the junk yard.

* * *

Arriving at the junk yard, Marina looked around, in some small amazement. For while it was pretty much what a junk yard should be, Marina couldn't help but note some sort of strange order to the chaos within.

' _Chloe did make it her hideout, along with Rachel and...later Max, maybe they...'_ She pondered.

She jolted out of her thoughts however as she realized Chloe had stopped the truck and was getting out. She got out too and began following Chloe, looking around the junk yard still. Without looking back Chloe spoke up.

"Hope you like what I've done with the place." She joked.

Marina couldn't help it, she laughed. After Chloe pointed out her usual hideout, a ruined shell of a building in the middle of the junk yard, she led the way to what had once been Rachel's shallow grave.

They stood in silence for a while, Marina looked at the still fresh earth covering where the poor girl had been buried, a number of white roses covered it now, Marina guessed Chloe brought them.

"Rachel..." Chloe whispered; sounding choked up. "I still miss her, so much. I just..."

Marina bit her lip and tried to offer comfort. "I know how you feel."

She did too; despite what many people thought upon seeing her. Unfortunately, Chloe turned out to be one of those people and her reaction was more than Marina expected.

Shaking her head Chloe responded to Marina's words, quite harshly.

"No, you don't know. You don't know what it's like to lose someone you love!"

Something snapped in Marina. That was it, the last straw. She could understand Chloe's anger, her sadness, but while they were about the same age, she felt so much older than her, her reaction seeming so childish. It was always her, her need for care, her need for company.

"As a matter of fact, I do." She quietly said

"Excuse me?!"

Chloe seemed surprised someone spoke back.

"Just stop." Marina said sharply. "What happened to you is sad but you're not the only one in the world who went through that."

"You don't..." She started before she was cut off

"You don't know what it's like to wait for a call announcing your boyfriend dead!"

Marina hadn't planned on shouting. The mere memory of her worst nightmare were making her eyes burn.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe spluttered

"Of course you wouldn't know, if it doesn't concern you, you don't bother." Marina shot back before asking. "Does the name Kennefick Andrews ring a bell to you?"

"The soccer player? Don't tell me you're dating him, in your dreams, perhaps..."

Marina opened her phone, showed her her background pictures, the last love text he had sent her.

Her face went white.

"Kennefick had been the victim of a plane crash a year ago. The plane got caught in a storm and crashed on a deserted island. He was found after two weeks of search only because two of his comrades tried to sail with a raft to a coast. Do you know how it feels like to realize that the man you love was a plane that crashed and possibly drowned him?" Marina burst out; ranting now.

"How it feels like to see days passing by and your hopes of having him alive die along with them? How you end up praying for his body to be discovered so you could have a grave to weep on?!"

Chloe had the decency to remain silent.

"Do you know how it feels like to finally be reunited with him, only to find him broken in body and spirit? To see the man you love struck down by a dangerous illness he caught on the island due to lack of food, of water and the weather there?" She continued.

"To see the man you love broken because he has been beaten several times and used as a scapegoat by the people he believed were his friends? Just because he got scared to be eaten by a shark and preferred his life over food? To see him actually believe he's the worst human being on earth because, in a moment of desperation, he preferred saving his life rather than someone else's? And that's only a handful of things I could ask you about how it feels! So don't ever tell anyone that they don't know how it feels, because it's most likely that they do! But you don't care. Anything that isn't labelled Chloe Price isn't good for you. Do I know how it feels like to lose someone I love, to expect him to come home and doesn't? Yes, I do. But with you, I don't want to bother trying."

With that, Marina turned her heels and started to walk away. It was only after a few seconds upon leaving the junk yard that she realized that tears were rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Life is Strange: The Pains of Love**

Chapter 6 of the Life is Strange self-insert story, due to varying reasons I am trying to set this story up to finish by a particular day, as such, there will be somewhat regular updates between now and the 19th of this month, before resuming the Sunday only updates, anyway, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yes, indeed, it was much needed :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes well, it is a hard thing to do, maybe both (replacement and yet needed?) however very true, it was indeed called for.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks and yeah, it sure was :)  
TheSparklyKitten: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Lying on her bed, Chloe Price was still in a state of shock, it had been two days since Marina Flanders had lost her temper with her at the junk yard. Two days since Marina had pretty much just rubbed in her face the horrible truth that Chloe had been too blind to see.

Chloe sighed heavily. _'_ _The worst part of it all is, looking back now, it was the truth. I can't deny that, but now it, that changes everything…fuck.'_

What she really needed now was to unwind somehow. Shaking her head she reached for her ashtray, for the joint she had there. But no sooner had her hand closed around it than she found herself suddenly, backing down. She actually let it go and refused to pick it up.

' _Whoa, what the fuck, since when do I...oh, now I get it...'_ She reflected, finally it dawned on her.

She quickly picked herself up from her bed and over to her desk, setting up her computer. She now knew what she wanted to do, the reason why she wasn't trying to escape anymore.

She sighed. _'I...I have to know more...I have to find out more...'_

So, she got ready to begin researching the very things that were bothering her about Marina's tale, as well as some other things the French girl had said that had caught her attention.

She began reading up on Kennefick Andrews, to see what she could find to tally with what Marina told her.

' _Holy shit...'_

Almost at once she found results, the story of the island, the plane crash. Most of it taken from Kennefick Andrews' words in the form of an official testimony he gave to his experiences there. There were also several other articles and stories about his disappearance and also his return.

Shaking her head Chloe sighed. _'Shit, Marina was right...there's even stuff here all about his ongoing recovery, his attempts to return to a normal life...But...'_

It was then she saw it and felt the air get knocked out of her, the final proof, as if she needed more, that Marina told her the truth. It was a photograph from a newspaper, from when Kennefick returned to civilization, and there, embracing him, the two of them crying freely, was Marina Flanders.

Then, unable to help her curiosity, she began searching for Marina's friend, the one the girl had told her about. She bit her lip as she found the young woman's e-shop, she knew about the story, of her illness that affected her eyes, arms and legs. How it was so bad she couldn't even carry her own baby in her arms at birth.

Chloe remained stunned, sitting there even as her computer went to sleep, suddenly confronted by the very harsh truth that yes, her life was bad, but other people had it worse and they didn't sit around complaining about it like she did. The truth was hard but now it was there and she couldn't ignore it. She had to do something about this.

So, grabbing her keys she headed out to her truck, she had to find Marina.

* * *

Sitting on the stairs near the parking lot, her hands playing with her phone, Marina's mind was going back and forth. She hated herself for her moment of weakness. While she was understanding of people crying in public, that it was needed for their sanity, she had always hated her own tears, even in private.

Crying was of no use, what good would it bring her anyway? She had not told Kennefick about it. He didn't need to worry over her and she was ashamed of having used his personal story to prove a point. Kennefick needed to focus on his own thing. Being able to play in a team again, in a team that understood that he was still fragile, a team that actually and genuinely liked him, even his nerdy side, was a therapy more than welcomed.

Having seen him on the green, actually enjoying himself, was one of the greatest gift Life had offered her. She didn't want to break his moment of happiness with her own petty problems.

"I was harsh on Chloe. That was uncalled for. She didn't need to be called out like that. She'll hate me even afterwards, but I'll apologize."

Speaking of the devil, she noticed her parking.

"Just my luck."

She realized that Chloe was actually parked correctly: in one spot and leaving the handicapped spots free.

"What the?"

The young woman came to her. She was smiling but she could see she was embarrassed.

"Hey, Frenchie."

"Hello, Chloe. Look, for what happened, I..."

"Don't."

She sat next to her.

"I did my homework. On Kennefick. On your best friend. You were right. I can be hurting, I can be sad, but I don't have to guilt trip people into mourning with me and thinking the way I do. I had it hard. But others have it hard too. It doesn't make my sufferings less painful, but it doesn't make other people's sufferings less painful either. I needed a wake up call and you were honest enough to give me one. Though I feel you held back for a while due to your polite nature."

Marina nodded.

"Still, what I did was humiliating. I shouldn't have called you on that like that, that was a true lack of decency. Chloe, I am sorry and I apologize."

"No offence taken."

After a moment of silence, Marina spoke again:

"You changed your parking spot."

"Well, I want to make sure your friend has a place to park if she comes to visit."

"Thanks Chloe."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Life is Strange: The Pains of Love**

Chapter 7 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah, it's good :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
TheSparklyKitten: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

It was getting towards the end of yet another day at Blackwell; Jamie was doing his best to concentrate in his photography class. But his mind kept wandering, namely to the young woman who sat across from him at the table.

' _Urgh, there I go again, focus Jamie.'_ He told himself. _'Why...why do I keep thinking about Stella, why am I, why do I keep on feeling the way I do whenever I see her.'_

Biting his lip he turned his gaze to the dark skinned girl next to him.

He bit his lip. _'She's so beautiful, smart, funny...kind…'_

He quickly caught himself, ashamed that he had actually be staring at her like that. Especially when she turned and looked his way. He felt himself blush as he looked away.

' _I shouldn't have done that just, stared at her like that without...urgh, yet she, she just smiled...'_ He noted to himself.

Shaking himself he did his best to focus once more on the class, yet Stella still haunted his thoughts. He just couldn't understand it, why couldn't he kept thinking about her, why he always felt so, strongly when near her. Still, doing his best not to focus too much on that, he listened as the teacher continued the lesson.

It was only when the bell rang that Jamie was unable to distract himself any further. Standing up and preparing to leave, along with the rest in the class, he turned to see Stella still standing there, smiling at him.

"Hey Jamie." She said cheerfully.

Biting his lip Jamie tried to speak, despite his mouth being dry. "I...Hey..."

Still she replied calmly. "Listen, I was gonna go and sit by the fountain, it's a nice day, I was thinking maybe we could look over some of the photos we took for class together, see if they offer any inspiration?"

Suddenly realizing that Stella was actually asking him to pretty much hang out with her after school Jamie felt his heart racing and all those strange emotions increasing.

"Um, sure..." He agreed at last. "I just, there's a few things I need to do, then I'll be right there."

Nodding Stella accepted this happily. "Great, I'll see you then."

He nodded and they went their separate ways after class. Jamie quickly approached his locker and opened it, quickly putting away the books he didn't need and tried to mentally prepare himself for what was to come. As he did so his gaze fell on the graffiti inside his locker, showing the various former students and the dates. He recognized only one name, the last one.

' _So, this used to be Chloe's locker, interesting...'_

Focusing his thoughts again he quickly made his way to the bathroom, his mind still reeling as he tried to process his emotions and actions, particularly around Stella Hill.

It was while he was washing his face in the bathroom that suddenly, it dawned on him, he was shocked. Mostly as, once he realized it, everything just fell into place in his mind, his heart. He couldn't believe he had been so blind.

' _I...I love her, is that what this has been all this time. Me crushing on her and, and...'_ He realized at last. _'I'm, I was crushing on her and it grew until finally, I began to realize what I truly felt. I, I love her.'_

Of course this left him afraid, mainly with the key problem he felt, did Stella feel the same way. Checking his phone for the time he knew he couldn't delay any longer.

Taking a deep breath he wondered. _'Should I...tell her, I...'_

He afraid, worried about damaging their friendship, but he had a terrible feeling that if he said nothing, it would still cause problems. So he found himself stuck in what felt like a Catch-22 situation. Trying to focus he left the bathroom and began making his way to the fountain. Sure enough he saw Stella sitting there, smiling as she looked over some of the photos in the portfolio she had with her.

It caused a strange fluttering in his chest. _'There it is again...I...I, damn...'_

Making his way towards the fountain he smiled in return as Stella greeted him with a grin. Sitting next to her he did his best to focus on the portfolio.

What he didn't expect was Stella to close it and turn to him.

"Jamie, I need to ask you something..." She said suddenly. "I've noticed, over time, that you seem to be...Well, you watch me sometimes. I've also noticed you seem...shyer than usual, around me, is, everything okay?"

Jamie froze, he had hoped he hadn't been that obvious but now here he was, confronted with the truth, Stella had seen, she knew.

He couldn't lie to her. "Stella, I, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I just. I merely..."

She shook her head. "Jamie, please, just tell me. Do you, are you…?"

He realized what she was asking and tensed.

"Stella, I, it's true. I do, I do have feelings for you. I love you, I, I understand if you..."

Stella's eyes widened as she heard this and now she actually looked flustered. "Wow..."

"I'm sorry, I, I know I shouldn't have said anything, I'll just..." Jamie stammered, worried.

But then Stella grinned.

He was taken aback by this, she moved even closer, surprising him.

"It's okay, I feel the same way."

Jamie gasped but then, confirming it, Stella closed the gap between them and kissed him, a kiss he returned.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Life is Strange: The Pains of Love**

Chapter 8 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
TheSparklyKitten: Thanks, glad you hear it :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, I count myself lucky in that regard :)  
Theflyingace32: Thanks, just to clarify, you do know Jamie is me right?**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Biting his lip nervously, Jamie looked himself over in the mirror one last time. He was trying to make sure he looked his best. Since confessing his feelings to Stella and finding out the delightful news that she felt the same way, they had planned their first date. Now it was time and Jamie felt more nervous than ever. He was dressed up as best he could in dark neat trousers, a light blue shirt with simple dark socks and black shoes.

' _C'mon now, calm down.'_ He told himself. _'This is a good thing, Stella and I will...'_

He smiled, just thinking about her gave him courage. Checking the clock he noted the time and prepared to leave his dorm. This was it, it was time. So, he left and began making his way to exit the dorms. He had just reached the front door when he heard it.

"Jamie."

He turned and his eyes widened. It was Stella and she looked even more beautiful than ever. She had her hair tied in a simply ponytail and was clad in black skinny jeans, a pink blouse and simple black flats. She wore only simple eye-liner, no other make-up. But to Jamie she was a vision.

"You, you look lovely." He said breathlessly.

Stella actually bit her lip, looking shy. "I...thank you."

Still smiling she reached out and took his hand. Jamie smiled and led the way to his car as they prepared to head out on their date.

As they drove, Jamie grinned as he glanced at Stella again.

"I meant it you know, you look stunning; I love you." He said.

Stella smiled. "I know; thank you…I love you too Jamie. I...I'm still amazed we're actually doing this, that..."

He grinned and nodded and continued to drive; as they did so, they both basked in the happiness and warmth of their time together. Jamie knew how much it meant for Stella to say that how much it meant for both of them. Both of them shy and yet, to actually be going on a date. They soon arrived at the restaurant they had arranged for their date and got out of the car. Grinning Stella took Jamie's hand and they began to walk inside. The hostess welcomed them warmly.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

Jamie smiled and spoke. "We've made a reservation; Jamie Townley and Stella Hill."

The hostess nodded. "Ah yes, this way please."

The young woman smiled at Stella politely and they made their way to their table. They were soon shown to their table; sitting down, and consulting their menus. They ordered their drinks and soon, before long, they made their orders and were soon waiting for their meal.

"Wow, I never imagined...when I first started here that I'd..." Jamie said softly. "You know, that I'd find love, that I'd be this happy."

Stella nodded. "Yeah, exactly how I feel; we…We've only just begun, but I'm sure we can make it work."

Jamie agreed and they waited, their starters being brought, they began to eat, occasionally talking, even as they ate and finally finishing. As they waited for their main course to come, Jamie smiled and leaned closer.

Stella did not hesitate and responded in kind and they kissed, enjoying the sensation deeply. Their main course arrived shortly afterwards and they resumed eating. The anticipation built throughout the night and before long they were finished with their meal. They paid for their dinner and left, heading back to his car.

They had both agreed to keep things simple for this first date, to just go out for a meal. But as they drove back towards Blackwell, they both found themselves wishing the night would never end.

"Jamie I..." Stella began hesitantly.

Jamie nodded. "I know Stella, I feel it too; it's, I wish we could do more, but we have curfew to think about and, and..."

Stella nodded, gently smiling. "True enough, I'd rather not get in trouble from Mr. Madsen after such a wonderful night."

Nodding Jamie finally parked his car and they got out. They were able to make their way back to the dorms without anyone seeing them. Stopping just outside the dorm building they turned, holding each other, looking into each other's eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Stella promised.

Jamie nodded. "Of course, I can't wait."

They both grinned and kissed again before finally heading inside, the memory of the sweet night they had spent together etched firmly into their minds.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Life is Strange: The Pains of Love**

Chapter 9 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
TheSparklyKitten: Glad you like us :)  
theflyingace32: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, aww, thanks :) Well, speak of the devil, guess what this chapter shows :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

It was the start of another day at Blackwell, although it was a Saturday, the weekend, as such, it was a day of rest for the students, free to do as they pleased. Exiting the dorms Brian smiled warmly, stretching and enjoying the feel of the sun. Looking around he saw Marina talking on her phone, although she smiled and nodded when she saw him. He noticed a few others going about their day. Then he spotted Jamie and Stella sitting together at one of the benches. Grinning he began to make his way over to them.

"Hey." He greeted as he reached the bench.

Turning they both smiled and Jamie replied. "Hi there."

Brian sat down opposite them. "So what's up?"

"Nothing much." Stella replied. "Jamie and I were just hanging out, talking to Marina before she had to answer her phone."

Brian nodded. "Yeah, any idea who?"

Stella shrugged. "She didn't say and...I don't think it's our business."

"True, if she wants to tell us, she will." Brian replied, agreeing with her.

Jamie nodded too, smiling. Brian had noticed that and was curious about that too. It seemed Jamie was a lot happier than before; he found himself wondering exactly what had caused this change.

' _He's not as nervous as he usually is either...'_ Brian noted.

This was getting more and more interesting; however Brian quickly pushed it aside and smiled again as Marina returned to the group, sitting down.

Returning to her seat Marina smiled.

"Hey guys, sorry about that." She said quickly. "Hi Brian."

They all shook their heads and Jamie replied. "It's no trouble."

Brian caught Marina's eyes and they both seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"So..." Marina asked finally. "What's been going on. I mean, apart from lunch, we never really get a chance to talk to you Stella?"

Brian nodded and Stella replied. "I know, I'm sorry about that. It's...It's kinda my fault. I get lost in my studies sometimes."

"True...not as much lately though." Jamie remarked with a knowing smirk.

Stella just laughed and playfully shoved his shoulder. Catching their attention Brian and Marina both reacted to this.

Brian then spoke up. "Um, are we missing something guys?"

They both tensed and, surprisingly, blushed. They then shared a look.

"Um, should…?" Jamie began.

Stella smiled and nodded. "Yes."

So it was they then revealed that, this whole time, underneath the table, they had been holding hands, their fingers entwined.

"You..." Marina gasped.

Nodding and smiling Jamie confirmed. "Yes, Stella and I are...together now."

Stella grinned and added. "We, we were out just last night on our first date...I'm surprised you didn't notice we were missing."

They all laughed, yet Brian and Marina were genuinely happy for Jamie. Especially that he had the courage to finally admit his feelings to Stella, he had finally seen what they had suspected for a long time. Now they knew, that was what was making both him and Stella happier than ever.

* * *

A little later on in the day, Brian had entered the school, he needed to see the library for something. While there, he spotted someone familiar, and felt a strange but by now familiar sensation within him.

' _Kate...'_

The demure blonde girl was browsing the shelves and had her back to him. Brian wasn't as oblivious as Jamie had been with Stella, he knew he had a crush on Kate. He knew what his feelings were.

' _Yet I never acted on them...'_ He reflected. _'After, everything she's gone through, she's strong, but...To say something, might scare her, I don't, I don't want to-'_

He sighed and shook his head. He couldn't keep thinking like that; if she said no, he'd understand. But he wanted to her help her and yet, was so drawn to her. He thought of Jamie's struggles, of how he finally admitted the truth to Stella, of how they were together. He knew it wasn't the same, but it gave him hope, it gave him inspiration. So, taking a deep breath, he prepared himself and approached.

"Hi Kate."

She started and turned before smiling. "Oh, hi Brian."

"So, how are you?" He asked casually, deciding to work his way up to it.

She nodded. "I'm good. Oh, have you heard, about Jamie and Stella?"

Brian grinned. "Yeah, not that long ago, they told Marina and I...I think it's great."

"It certainly is, I'm so happy for them." Kate replied with a warm smile.

Brian nodded; he recalled how Kate and Stella were friends and Jamie's worries about Stella having only a few friends. He guessed that was the source of Kate's happiness at the new relationship.

Working up his nerve, Brian decided to reveal the truth.

"Actually, about that." He said. "Kate, there is something I've been meaning to say to you."

"Oh?" She turned to face him fully, confused.

Brian nodded. "Yeah, I..I didn't know how to say this before, but, well. When I heard your story I was surprised and, impressed at how strong you are, how you keep going, despite that."

Kate bit her lip. "It's not easy."

"I can guess, but...All this, I just, I think it's admirable and..." Brian realized now he was getting nowhere.

Kate seemed to realize too as she shook her head. "Brian, what is it you are trying to say?"

He was startled by her sudden question and suddenly just blurted it out. "I like Kate, no, more than that, I love you."

He froze realizing what he had said, he could see Kate's startled expression, the way she took a step back.

' _Fuck, I really blew it this time...'_

But to his surprise, Kate suddenly smiled. "Brian, I...that's...I didn't know, I always assumed..."

"Assumed what?"

"That you already had someone." She replied. "I; I've been wondering about these strange feelings I've been having, for a long time. When you just...said it there, it made sense. I love you too."

Brian gasped and then grinned and finally, both of them realizing their feelings, they moved closer and, gently, kissed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Life is Strange: The Pains of Love**

Chapter 10 of my Life is Strange chapter, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
TheSparklyKitten: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, not quite, already did mine and Stella's date, this is Brian and Kate's and after that, well...things are going to pick up pace so to speak.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it, yeah, just in time for the main event.  
theflyingace32: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, seems so :) Well, you'll only really see one of the couples :)  
Marnia Ka-Fai: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Kate smiled to herself as she began getting ready. It was time for her first date with Brian; while officially a couple they weren't in the open yet.

' _You can do this, this will be fun...'_ She told herself happily. _'_ _I wonder, will, will we_ _...'_

She shook her head and focused on getting dressed. The date would be mostly casual, just a simple dinner with the two of them, but she still wanted to look nice. Finally she was satisfied with her outfit; a pink skirt that ended just above her knees, a nice grey blouse white ankles socks and a pair of pink flats. She smiled satisfied.

She quickly finished styling her hair into a her usual simple but elegant bun and she was ready. She could hardly wait, smiling she headed downstairs, ready to meet Brian just outside the dorms. As she left her room her excitement began building, she was looking forward to this. As she passed room 217 she saw the door was open and, looking in, grinned as she saw Stella talking on her phone, a wide smile on her face.

' _Talking to Jamie.'_ Kate realized. _'Honestly, I'm glad they finally realized their feelings for each other, they're so sweet together.'_

Nodding when Stella looked up and saw her Kate continued and made her way down to the dorm entrance and grinned when she saw Brian standing there.

"Hey, wow, you look great." He greeted her, grinning.

She returned the grin. "Thanks, you too."

She looked him up and down, he looked rather relaxed, clad in his dark knee length cargo shorts, red T-shirt, white ankle socks and blue sneakers. Taking Brian's hand she allowed him to lead the way as they headed for his car.

"I can hardly wait." She said softly. "I'm looking forward to this."

Brian grinned. "Me too, Kate, me too."

Reaching the parking lot they approached Brian's car, got in and together they headed out, ready for their date.

* * *

Later, as they sat, enjoying their dinner in the restaurant; Brian pondered for a moment.

"You know, I was just wondering..." He said. "Kate, what are your parents like, I've never met them?"

She nodded, thinking to herself. "That's true...I could arrange for you to meet them."

Sipping his tea Brian smiled. "That, would be great."

She nodded, she knew Brian knew about her sisters, she just hoped her parents would like him. It would after all he a pretty sensitive subject to approach.

They continued to enjoy the rest of the meal, casually chatting, Kate was happy beyond belief; this was certainly the best date she had ever been on. Brian was certainly a gentleman, he was sweet, caring, he listened to her, let her talk; and he was respectful, especially of her abstinence.

' _This is incredible, I never imagined he would..._ _'_ She thought sadly. _'Oh well, I hope everything goes alright; I mean,_ _I can truly be happy with Brian; I just need to convince my family, my parents especially._ _'_

While she knew all this to be true, she wouldn't let it spoil her night. This would be a happy night, she was determined to see that.

* * *

Arriving back at Blackwell after the dinner, Kate was smiling brighter than ever before.

' _Gods, this has been the most amazing night so far.'_ She thought in amazement. _'I; I can't wait to see where this takes us; we have to, we have to figure out how we're going to go public with our relationship.'_

But again, for now, that could wait. Stepping out of Brian's car they made their way back until they stood together in front of the dorm building.

"I had a lovely time." She said. "I...I hope we can do this again sometime."

Brian nodded. "I agree, I had a wonderful time too, I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Me too."

They kissed; enjoying the rush of emotions it brought before finally parting, heading inside and to their respective floors, heading for their dorm rooms; both of them happier than they had been ever before in their lives.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Life is Strange: The Pains of Love**

Chapter 11 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
TheSparklyKitten: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
theflyingace32: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, things were good :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Brian smiled as he settled in at his dorm after Blackwell had finished for the day. After putting his things away, he got himself some coffee and sipped it while the latest episode of a TV show he liked was playing on his laptop. Later on, his phone rang, he quickly hurried to pause the episode and to get his phone. He was able to answer it before his iPhone hung up on the call.

"Hello?"

"Brian." It was Sherry, his mother.

"Hey, mom." He replied, smiling.

"Hi. So, how's Oregon?" She asked cheerfully.

Grinning, Brian replied casually. "So far, so good. Blackwell's an amazing school, by the way."

She sounded even happier. "That's great, glad it's working out for you."

"I know." Brian replied happily, before making up his mind. "There's something else."

"Oh?"

He grinned happily as he revealed. "I've got a girlfriend."

"You do? Spill!.", She told him, excited.

He gladly obliged and explained everything about Kate.

"She sounds nice." Sherry exclaimed overjoyed.

Brian laughed and replied. "She is, and she's like us, well, not Southern Baptist, but, you get the idea."

"I'd like to meet her."

"Great." Brian exclaimed, hopeful. "I think she'd like to meet you too, and the rest of the family."

"I'd like that." Sherry agreed before adding. "Who knows? When you two get married, maybe we can have the wedding in Tennessee."

"Mom!" Brian cried, blushing furiously.

Sherry laughed. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

He laughed, calming down, knowing her reaction had mostly been due to her being excitement over a future daughter-in-law.

"You should visit some time.", Brian told her.

"We will.", Sherry said.

They were interrupted by a loud meow.

"The cat?", Brian asked.

"Yeah, sorry, have to check on him."

"No problem.", He told her, telling her he loved her and a goodbye before both hung up.

* * *

Meanwhile, in her own dorm room, Marina sighed forlornly as she sat down on her bed. She had just come from another day, another day with Victoria and her cronies causing her trouble.

' _I can't do it anymore. I love the place, I have friends, but this is way too painful.'_ She thought sadly. _'I didn't come all the way to America to be bullied again.'_

She yearned to hear Kennefick's voice, but she was ashamed to even have that desire when he had so much to accomplish already. But she was unable to hold back any longer. She pressed the call button. He replied quickly. Marina had almost hoped to fall on his voice mail.

"Hey." He greeted cheerfully. "You caught me right on time, just got out of the shower. How are you?"

The warmth in his voice made her smile.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to hear your voice." She said as firmly as she could.

He remained silent for a second, worrying her.

' _Am I being the clingy girlfriend?'_ She wondered

"You're not telling me everything. There's something else, I can hear it." He remarked calmly but firmly. "What is it?"

"I don't want to annoy you."

"I'd be more upset if you hid your feelings from me." He told her. "Just because heavy shit happened to me doesn't mean the shit that happens to you isn't important because they seem smaller. Besides, we're a couple right? You support me, I support you."

She felt like crying again and hated herself for it. She was being so sensitive lately it was getting ridiculous.

"I can't stand Blackwell anymore." She revealed

"Go on."

"Sure, the place is beautiful. I've made good friends. The classes are nice and the teachers great. The town is beautiful too. You'd love Joyce's cooking at the Two Whales diner." She told him, before exhaling shakily. "But I didn't come all the way to the USA to be bullied again like in the majority of my school life."

"Who bullies you?" He asked, sounding worried.

"Several members of a club called the Vortex Club." She explained. "A gang filled with spoilt rich kids or with a famous background that think they are so much better because they can get high and afford the most expensive shit available."

Kennefick sighed sadly. "Why are they bullying you?"

"Basically because I'm myself and they hate what I love. I know it sounds so stupid but…" Marina began to explain.

"It isn't."

She sighed and decided to admit the truth. "If it was only that, I could go on but..."

"But?"

"I'm sorry, I'll sound selfish... But I miss you." She bit her lip before attempting to justify things. "Ever since I came here, the sting of being away from you is harder. In France, I could reason myself saying an ocean separates us. Now, I'm closer and yet, I can't see you as often as I'd like, despite only having to drive for some time."

She had expected everything except him apologizing.

"Don't blame yourself for not coming. I could come too. I should come actually. I know the roads better than you do." He told her; as reassuringly as he could. "You're not being selfish. Or clingy. Heck, when I wanted to drop soccer so I could be with you more, you told me not to abandon my dreams for you. Didn't you tell the Vortex Club we are dating?"

"I feel this is our privacy. I don't want to use you to ease my life. In fact, if they treated me better because I'm your girlfriend, I'd be pissed. It'd mean that as a person of my own, I mean nothing."

Kennefick laughed softly and told her. "And that's where you are better than any of them."

He paused for a mere second.

"You are an amazing woman, Marina. You have the brains, the looks, the heart."

"The looks?" She remarked incredulous. "They all look like they came from Vogue."

"And you from Heaven." He replied.

She laughed. "You're kind."

"Honest. I mean it. You are a great person. Don't let them change who you are or get to you. I'm sorry you had to keep all of that bottled. I'll be better at that, I promise."

"It's okay, really." She replied, feeling relieved.

"No it's not. You always have my back but when you need me, you feel you can't ask me because you'll bother me." He told her calmly. "That's not how you should feel like in a relationship. I love you."

"I love you too."

They said their goodbyes, Marina actually feeling lighter. Kennefick was right. She was a lioness, she didn't have to cringe for them and she wasn't alone. He had her back.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Be warned, next up, things are about to take a rather...dark turn.


	12. Chapter 12

**Life is Strange: The Pains of Love**

Chapter 12 of my Life is Strange story, as I said last chapter, things take a dark turn, you have been warned.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you've enjoyed it and, sadly yes.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Marina bit her lip, wondering what she was doing here; already she could hear the loud music within the hall.

' _I...I'm going to a Vortex Club party?'_ She found herself reflecting. _'But, but Dana did invite me.'_

She smiled a little as she recalled the friendly head cheerleader, while part of the same club as Victoria and those other girls, Dana was friendly and cheerful and didn't look down on Marina. This led to the French girl genuinely liking her and, when Dana invited Marina and her friends to the party that was being held, Marina had agreed, she wasn't alone either.

Jamie, Stella, Brian and Kate had all been invited by Dana too and as such they were also present. Marina still felt self-conscious however as she looked down at herself. She was wearing a bottle green short sleeved dress with a large black belt and a black ribbon around the neck of the dress; she also wore high, leather black hoots with heels.

Meanwhile Brian and Jamie both dressed up well, Jamie in black jeans, a grey collared shirt, white socks and black shoes, Brian meanwhile wore a blue button-up short sleeve polo shirt; khaki trousers, white ankle length socks and blue tennis shoes. Meanwhile Kate was wearing a blue knee length skirt with a white blouse, white ankle socks and grey flats.

Stella also wore a skirt, her skirt was a pencil skirt, black in colour and reached down to the middle of her thighs; she also wore a white blouse, black socks that came up to just above her knees and black heels.

It was clear all of them were feeling the same as Marina was, unsure if they should enter, wondering what to do, hoping one of the others would move first.

"Hey you guys."

They started but then saw that Dana had exited from the hall, seeing them. She was grinned and Marina couldn't help but note that, as usual, Dana looked stunning. She was clad in a pair of black leather trousers with a red sweater over it and black heeled boots.

"Hi Dana." Kate greeted her with a soft smile.

Looking around at them all, Dana nodded. "I'm glad you all made it, c'mon, let's go in."

Encouraged by Dana they followed her inside; not even cringing from the sudden noise of the music consuming her.

"Whoa, this is..." Jamie muttered.

Stella nodded. "Yeah, tell me about it."

Laughing softly Dana spoke. "You get used to it guys. Listen, if you want to make it easier on yourself; Max and Warren are here, just over there."

She pointed the couple out and Jamie and Brian nodded, Stella and Kate also agreed and together they began to make their way over. Marina thought for a moment and then spoke.

"Dana, you said you wanted me to meet some of the others?"

Dana nodded. "Yeah, I know you've have a bad experience with the club, we're not _all_ like that, I just, was hoping you could meet them and see first hand."

Marina smiled "I know they aren't all like Victoria and her crew. The best proof I have is you."

So, with Dana smiling and leading the way, Marina headed towards the group Dana had indicated.

* * *

As they approached their friends, Jamie and Brian both smiled, taking their girlfriend's hands. Stella and Kate were also smiling, all of them were still feeling a little overwhelmed but, now they were in friendly company, they felt they could relax.

"Hi." Brian greeted with a grin.

Looking up Max and Warren smiled widely and welcomed them. They had also dressed up well. Max was surprisingly in a skirt, a denim skirt that reached the middle of her thighs, she also wore a black T-shirt with a white moth design and black leggings along with her usual colourful hi-tops.

Warren meanwhile wore smart navy blue trousers, a white button-up shirt along with black socks and shoes.

"So, what's up?" Brian asked casually.

Max shrugged. "Nothing much, just enjoying some time here, relaxing, avoiding...you know."

They followed her gaze and understood when they saw Victoria and Nathan. Victoria looked all done up stunning as usual, Victoria in a grey knee length dress with a thin belt and black heels, while Nathan wore a light blue jacket over his purple top, beige trousers and brown shoes.

"I'm surprised to see Nathan here." Jamie remarked. "I thought…?"

Stella explained. "He's under surveillance; after, everything that happened, once the truth was revealed; he's under intense supervision."

"I was actually the one who asked for leniency." Kate revealed.

That surprised them all, but they then smiled and began talking casually as Stella excused herself for a moment and Kate went to get drinks.

* * *

Marina smiled as she sat approached group Dana had stopped next to; there were four of them, all talking. She knew them all by name and appearance and had to admit, some of them surprised her with the effort they put in, due to their usual laid back style. Those two being Zachary and Logan, respectively wearing a camel coloured jacket, white shirt, black trousers and black shoes and a pair of blue designer jeans, black shoes, a grey top with a shiny grey jacket.

Also present was Dana's boyfriend, Trevor, clad in denim jeans, a blue shirt and jersey, white socks and dark blue sneakers. The final person in the group was Juliet; looking lovely in a pink knee length skirt, red and black tartan style sleeveless blouse and black heels.

They soon got to talking and it wasn't long before she realized what Dana was talking about.

"You're so not how Victoria descended you to be." Logan said after getting to know Marina for some time.

Marina raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh? What was I to her?"

Logan shifted awkwardly. "A weirdo proud to be one. But when we talk, you are far from the freak she told us about."

Marina sighed; she might have expected it.

Zachary nodded and added. "Yeah" But hey, you listen, you have a few good puns and you aren't exactly the argument seeking girl."

"And that's quite amazeballs that you know so much about soccer!" Logan added with a grin.

Marina couldn't help but laugh.

Smiling she soon clarified, without naming names.

"Someone precious to me loves it. So I got interested in it, so we could talk even more."

"Many would never bother." Juliet remarked.

There was a heavy pause before Zachary sighed.

"We were jerks."

Logan nodded in agreement "Yeah, we're sorry we treated you like crap."

Marina smiled, relieved and hopeful for things now.

However at that moment Jamie appeared, looking worried.

"Marina?" He began but then saw the others. "Oh, sorry guys."

Seeing Jamie's expression, Logan shook his head. "No biggie, what's up?"

Biting his lip, Jamie asked. "Have you seen Stella? It's been so long since she went, she said she wouldn't be long, that she'd be right back and..."

He trailed off, but the others all shared a look; Dana and Juliet looked especially worried, Marina then recalled what they had said so long ago and suddenly began to realize what they were thinking.

"It isn't like her." Dana remarked. "Do you think…?"

Suddenly realizing, Trevor gasped. "God, I hope not."

Seeing Jamie's panic Juliet spoke up. "Hey, let's go and search, maybe she just got lost. There's a lot of people here."

Jamie hoped that was the case and so they all began to search. Meanwhile, unaware of the unfolding drama, Brian was having his own worries. Having managed to get away from the crowd and out of the hall, he was now escorting a clearly drugged Kate back to her dorm room.

"It's okay Kate, you're okay, I've got you." He said softly.

She groaned. "Urgh, Brian?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it's me, don't worry, I'm getting you back to your dorm."

"Not this again, how could I…?"

He spoke gently. "It's alright, nothing going to happen to you this time; I promise."

Kate managed a small smile, despite her state, relieved that Brian was with her, sure that, this time, despite being drugged, she would be safe.

* * *

Meanwhile, while the others were searching elsewhere, Jamie and Marina exited the hall, now outside. Looking around.

"This isn't right, where could she be?" Jamie muttered, panicked.

Marina bit her lip, putting a hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure him. "We'll find her, I know."

They continued their search, until they turned the corner of the building; into a darkened area of the campus. They both froze, the sight before them leaving them in utter horror.

"STELLA!" Jamie cried.

He rushed forwards, Marina staring still in horror; for there, lying on the ground, out cold and, worst of all, almost completely naked. Only a few ragged scraps of the blouse lay around her prone body. The only clothing still on her body was the socks.

"Jamie, we, shouldn't we..." Marina said worriedly as she approached Jamie.

Jamie was still kneeling by Stella's side, inconsolable as he realized the true horror, seeing the damage done, seeing the blood and whitish fluid between Stella's legs. The rapist had claimed another victim.

* * *

End of chapter, and so it has happened, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Life is Strange: The Pains of Love**

Chapter 13 of my Life is Strange story, here we go.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah well, not everyone, but yeah, it's gone bad.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Well, maybe they were, I didn't mention Stella actually being at the class remember.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
TheSparklyKitten: I know, it's pretty bad.  
Holywoodunderfed: Yeah :(**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Marina bit her lip as she sat in the hospital; she wasn't sure how much time had passed, only that it was certainly the day after the party. Jamie was sitting in the seat next to her, panicked, shifting constantly, continually looking over at the doorway to where Stella was being treated.

"They know what they're doing Jamie." Marina explained. "Stella will make it through this."

Jamie shook his head. "After what happened to her, she...this'll, God..."

Marina tried gently to reassure him. It was true, what happened would forever change Stella's life; but it didn't have to be all negative.

"She'll have you, right." Marina told Jamie. "So long as you are by her side, so long as you are understanding and do everything you can to help her; Stella will be alright. I'm here, so is Brian, Kate, Max, Warren...All of us. She's not alone and she will pull through this."

Taking a slow, careful breath, beginning to calm down. "I...I hope you're right."

Marina nodded; it was then they saw the doctor emerge and approach them.

"Doctor?"

He spoke calmly, professionally. "We are finished, she will make a full recovery, she hasn't regained consciousness yet, but we'll be moving her to a ward soon. She'll need to stay here a few days, while we run the necessary tests; but we're hopeful for her."

Jamie nodded. "I...Thank you, that's, that's a relief."

Marina smiled softly; nodding to him as they prepared to move to the ward with Stella and wait for her to wake up.

It was while they were waiting that they heard footsteps and looked up. Brian and Kate were approaching, Max and Warren right behind them.  
"You guys..." Kate gasped.

Brian spoke; the strain in his voice making his concern clear. "We heard what happened to Stella, is she…?"

Jamie swallowed and spoke; trying not to let his voice tremble. "She'll, she'll make a full recovery. But, there's still no telling what's going to happen to her now."

"God, this is terrible, did they…?" Max began.

It was Marina who answered. "They confirmed her injuries, were the same, the MO was likely the same except for one thing...Stella wasn't drugged."

"Drugged?" Brian queried.

Warren then explained. "According to what we've all heard, that rapist drugs his victims, before attacking them."

It was then the others tensed, for as soon as they heard that, Brian and Kate shared a horrified glance, both of them going pale.

"Guys?" Jamie asked; concerned.

Kate then revealed. "I was drugged last night, at the party...Brian found me and got me back to my dorm...I felt better this morning, but..."

Brian shook his head. "Kate was drugged; Stella was raped...I, I found Kate and, oh my God..."

"No..." Kate whispered.

Jamie's eyes widened in horror as he realized. Kate had been the intended target that night. If Brian hadn't found her, it would have been her who was found raped. The rapist must have been infuriated at Brian finding Kate first and taking her to safety that he just attacked the first girl he came across.

' _And Stella had the misfortune of being that girl...my God.'_ Jamie realized. "You guys, that's..."

He saw their expressions and knew right away what they were thinking.

He wasn't the only one as Marina took note too and quickly spoke.

"Brian, Kate don't...This isn't anyone's fault but that...asshole." She told them firmly.

Max and Warren nodded in agreement.

Jamie sighed. "They're right guys, it's horrible, but...Don't start acting like you're to blame. Think about it, what was the alternative, Kate getting raped, I don't think so."

They lapsed into an uncomfortable and concerned silence after that. It was broken by the arrival of two new people. They were both adults in their mid thirties, both had similar skin tones to Stella while the woman had blue eyes, a skinny frail looking build, and long brown hair past her shoulders. She was short, around five foot two with angles in her cheekbones that made it look like she had been a great beauty at one point in her life, but she seemed to have let herself go, looking messy and worn now. The man was taller, a foot taller with thinning hair, nearly bald, hazel eyes and the look of a once well-built man gone to seed with a beer belly, yet still looked strong.

Jamie cringed upon seeing them, recognizing them from Stella's descriptions. _'That's Duncan and Olivia...her parents...'_

They both stopped, clearly surprised by the large group outside their daughter's hospital room.

"Who are you people?" Duncan snapped immediately.

Jamie grimaced, it was clear Duncan wasn't in one of his rare good moods. He recalled Stella telling him all about it. How she'd escaped poverty and abuse by coming to Blackwell; how her father had a rare good side but for the most part was aggressive, quick to anger and took out his frustrations on his wife and daughter, both physically and verbally. Olivia sadly was soft-spoken, skittish and despite her good heart and actually caring for Stella, she lacked the courage to speak up against Duncan.

Therefore it was with dread that, as the others all revealed themselves as friends of Stella, Jamie had to speak up.

"I..." He had already given his name, now, he hesitated. "I'm Stella's boyfriend."

Immediately Duncan glared. "Boyfriend, do you honestly think you can just step in and claim to be my daughter's boyfriend, you clearly aren't worthy or her, in fact, I'd say you..."

"I think it's Stella's choice who she dates." Marina snapped. "And before you go throwing accusations around, learn the facts!"

Duncan immediately rounded on Marina, glaring.

But then Olivia spoke. "Duncan, we're here to see Stella, not fight, please..."

He shook his head, glaring. "You will stay away from my daughter, I will not."

This time it was Brian who spoke. "Again, Stella's choice, not yours."

He glowered but was quickly prevented from replying by the news that Stella had woken up and, much to her father's anger, the first thing she did was ask for Jamie. A little surprised, but also relieved, Jamie made his way into the ward. Stella lay there, on the bed, clearly still frightened, tense. It broke his heart seeing her that way, but she managed a shaky smile when she saw him.

"Jamie, I..." She began.

He smiled too; sitting down next to the bed and, hesitating, worried about how she'd react, he then gently took her hand.

"I'm glad you're here, you...I." She stammered.

He nodded. "I know what happened to you Stella. God, I'm so sorry, I just wish I could've done something."

She bowed her head.

Biting his lip, Jamie spoke. "The others are here, when you're ready...oh and, your parents."

"Great, just what I need." She muttered. "Jamie, don't leave me alone with them, please."

Jamie nodded; he had already decided that after seeing how they acted after all.

* * *

So it was, some days later, that Jamie found, despite his awkwardness and nervous feelings, his support for Stella was needed more than ever. Despite the disapproval of her father, Jamie and the others continued to visit Stella. She was always more than happy to see them, Jamie especially.

This of course served to just make Duncan angrier. Olivia meanwhile still would not speak up against her husband, still clearly too scared, despite clearly caring about her daughter. But now they faced a new problem, one which had left Stella frozen in fear, Jamie doing his best to comfort her and the others trying to do that, while also fending off Duncan who was enraged.

"This is not, I don't believe this, Stella!" He roared.

They had just been told of an unfortunate outcome regarding Stella's rape, she was now discovered to be pregnant.

"Dad..." She whispered; still clearly terrified.

Duncan glowered. "I won't have it Stella, you will get rid of that thing before I..."

It was then suddenly, surprising everyone, Stella's eyes hardened. "No."

There was silence, then Duncan exploded again.

"You will do as you are told, girl!" He snapped. "I will not have you ruining your life for some bastard that you didn't even want and..."

"I am not getting rid of this baby dad." Stella said firmly. "I don't care what you say. I've had it, you don't control my life anymore, I don't have to listen to this."

"You-!"

"Stella is right." Jamie suddenly said. "She can make her own choices and she's not alone."

Duncan scoffed. "Oh what, _you_ are going to stay with her, waste your life raising some brat that isn't even yours."

Jamie glared, surprised by his own audacity. "I am, I would never abandon Stella, especially not now and the baby is Stella's, that's all that matters to me."

Again silence followed; especially when the others stood up. It was clear to Duncan now that he was outnumbered. But a bigger surprise for him was yet to come.

* * *

End of chapter, things still continue to be hard, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Life is Strange: The Pains of Love**

Chapter 14 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, seems so :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed, and not just friends, as will be mentioned in this chapter.  
TheSparklyKitten: Yeah, it's hard on us all; and yes, it still could :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; oh, which one, I think there were a few in there :)  
theflyingace32: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and yeah, it's cool :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Marina sighed as she sat in her dorm room. She was still thinking about everything that had happened that day. It was three days since Stella's pregnancy had been discovered, she was due to be released from the hospital today. Jamie had gone to pick her up.

' _So many people here are worried about her; they...only some of them know what really happened however...'_ She noted to herself worriedly.

She just hoped Stella wouldn't be given a hard time for being pregnant, mainly due to how it had happened. Marina shuddered at the thought of that. The rapist was still on the loose, he had missed his intended target and so attacked Stella, showing a callous disregard for anyone. It made her worry about not just her own safety, but the safety of all the girls at Blackwell.

She considered. _'We might need to step up the self-defence lessons, or...God, I don't know. At least Stella isn't...'_

She finally managed a small smile as she remembered what happened. For the first time in her life; in response to Stella's current state, Olivia had stood up to her husband and supported her daughter. Confronted by this a furious Duncan had been forced to back down and left.

Marina hadn't heard what happened afterwards, but she knew enough to know Olivia was still in Arcadia Bay and still supporting her daughter. She even seemed to be regaining the confidence and beauty she had lost too.

While things were still scary, Marina took solace in that as a sign that good things could still happen.

* * *

It was just another day for the Vortex Club as they spent their time hanging out together in the Dorms courtyard. It had caused quite a stir when word got around about what had happened at their latest party.

"I still can't believe it." Taylor was saying sadly.

Courtney nodded. "I know, I mean; this is bad on so many levels, I don't know where to even begin."

Several of the others began muttering about it too; Victoria was quiet however, thinking quietly to herself. She still couldn't believe such a thing could have happened, right under their noses. For a girl, especially one like Stella Hill, to end up raped.

Forcing herself not to shudder she finally spoke. "Guys please...That's enough, it's...It's horrible what happened. But talking about it, isn't going to change it. We need to be more, proactive. We need to think about, I don't know, more security at the parties or something like that."

There were murmurs about that; more than a few agreed with her. It was at that moment Juliet arrived, looking shocked, but not in a way that made them fear there was another victim.

"Juliet, what happened?"

The girl bit her lip and shifted awkwardly. "I don't know if I should be..."

"Just tell us." Victoria insisted.

Sighing Juliet held out a printed out sheet of paper. "It's from a magazine I found online...Take a good look at the people in the picture."

Victoria looked at it and her eyes widened, she almost couldn't believe what she was seeing. That French girl, Marina Flanders, the freak who was proud to be one, was in it, locked in a tight embrace with none other than soccer star Kennefick Andrews.

It was obvious from the picture alone that their embrace was more than friendly, they were lovers.

* * *

Marina had been thinking some fresh air would help her when she left the dorms. What she did not expect, or want, was another confrontation with the Vortex club. But when she heard her name being called, she braced herself, ready for what she felt was the inevitable.

"Hey Marina!" Victoria greeted her with a smile

That left her intrigued and scared. She had a bad feeling about this.

"You little secret keeper." She remarked with a grin. "You didn't tell us you were dating Kennefick Andrews!"

Her words left Marina frozen. How?!

"Juliet was searching for stuff and found you two on a French magazine." Taylor explained. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Marina sighed. "I felt it would have been bragging. And had people know, I feared the paparazzi would come after me or worse, Kennefick, for info about our lives. He doesn't need that right now."

"Aren't you sweet, caring for him like that?"

"I'm just being the best support I can." She replied.

"So modest! Like a true lady!" Victoria remarked.

She wondered why she was being so kind. She had an idea, she felt Victoria was trying to win her over.

"Had we known before, you would have been welcomed in the Vortex Club first hand! You can still join, even invite Kenny over." She then stated, practically confirming Marina's thoughts.

"Kennefick." Marina replied firmly. "Thanks for your invitation, it's kind of you, but I decline."

Victoria's face dropped and she became her usual mean self again.

"You didn't not just say that." She snarled. Just because Little Miss Goody-Two-Shoes managed to bang a hot star like Kennefick Andrews, you think you're so much better than us? You certainly laughed your ass off from the first day!"

Marina tensed, here it was again; she did not need this now.

Yet them, suddenly, she found herself with an ally.

"She is better than all of you." Someone called out

Dana arrived, gently took Marina by the shoulder.

"You've always treated Marina like crap but now that she's linked to someone known, she's suddenly worth something?" Dana challenged. "I can see why Kennefick love her. She is honest, she's kind, she's generous. And she doesn't brag. The fact that she didn't say anything about Kennefick proves it."

"You're part of the Vortex Club too, Dana." Victoria remarked

"Yet, I don't piss on people apparently lower than me on your scale of worth. Had you treated her better from the start, I'm sure she would have been delighted to be able to join, she would have even cross stitched you a gift, because she's that kind of girl." Dana snapped. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a shopping trip to plan, Miss Goody-Two-Shoes wants her Kennefick to have sweet dreams thinking of her."

Marina almost wanted to laugh at how Dana had used Victoria's mocking name for her as a comeback. Dana soon guided her away from the shocked Vortex Club and Marina sighed; things were certainly going to change now.

"I meant it about the shopping trip you know." Dana remarked.

Marina started. "You, you don't have to..."

Dana just smiled. "I want to; I know you don't see Kennefick as much as you'd like. But, think of it this way, we go shopping, get this stuff and, when you do see him, you can surprise him."

Marina grinned; liking Dana even more now. She agreed, happy that, despite everything going on, there were still good people like Dana around.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Just a note, this is the end of my semi-daily updates now, from now on it will only be weekly updates until the end of the story.


	15. Chapter 15

**Life is Strange: The Pains of Love**

Chapter 15 of my Life is Strange chapter, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, as for what happens next...:)  
TheSparklyKitten: Well, read on and find out what happens, let's just things are going to be building to a special point in the next few chapters.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it was sweet :)  
Theflyingace32: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, she is :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Marina sighed, while she did her best to appear composed, inside, she was furious. How she had managed to dodge the bucket of water over her dorm room door, under the laughs of Victoria and her crew, she did not know. Just as she did not know what pushed her to flip the bird at the young woman.

If anything, after her refusal to join the Vortex Club, her bullying had become worse and it was grating on her nerves. She had far more important things to deal with right now, Stella for instance. At that moment however, the Vortex Club members stopped laughing, for they spotted someone approaching.

Said someone was a young man, around twenty, tall and slightly built, although he still has some lankiness, with blond hair, blue eyes, delicate features and pale skin. A very familiar young man.

"Victoria, is that…?" Courtney started as she spotted him arriving.

Their silence didn't disturb Marina, way too in her thoughts to care. Until a familiar figure drew itself in front of her, slowly, revealing itself and making her mind going from doubts, to confusion to end on utter relief and joy.

He was smiling warmly at her and in one single moment, everything was forgotten. Victoria and her crew didn't matter anymore. Their pranks didn't matter anymore. No one mattered anymore. He was there and her world turned into a dream just by seeing his face.

"Kenny..." She found herself whispering as she had frozen, shocked to see him

She hadn't expected him to come. Yes, he had mentioned his regrets upon not coming sooner but she would have never believed he'd actually drive all the way to meet her.

When the idea of him here with her made its way in her brain, she immediately ran to him. He opened his arms and embraced her, hugging her close. She had missed his delicate smell, his warmth.

"So this is real, the French girl really dates Kennefick Andrews." Taylor whispered, amazed

She had seen the pictures but she had thought Marina was a venal woman, some kind of opportunist to make her way into the jet set. But her reactions were too genuine to have been calculated. How she ran to him, how they looked at each other with love and affection, how she was smitten... And how pissed Kennefick would be upon learning how they treated his French woman.

"What are you doing here?" Marina managed to ask, still not believing her eyes

"I'm fixing the mistake I made by not coming sooner." He replied

"Kennefick, you had your things too..."

He just grinned. "And I wanted to see you. I missed you too much."

"What of your team?" She asked.

"We decided to take a break, we worked hard enough. And when I told them I wanted to see you because I missed you, they all understood." He explained before smiling and adding. "They want to meet you someday. You kinda are our mascot."

"Me?"

He nodded, smiling. She had a small laugh before he gently cupped her face and kissed her. She felt herself melting and falling in love all over again as she abandoned herself in his embrace.

The days that followed showed many dramatic changes; Marina couldn't help but note that the bullying finally stopped. Yet it was clear that neither she nor Kennefick said anything about the bullying; just his presence seemed to have made them back off.

Marina was glad as it was getting tiring. It meant she could finally focus on other things which required her attention. She bit her lip as she approached where Jamie, Brian and Kate were sitting. She couldn't help but note Jamie's expression and be worried. Approaching she sat down.

"Hey guys."

They all turned to her and smiled.

"Hi." Kate greeted her softly. "How are you, I heard things…?"

Marina nodded. "It's all good now, Kennefick is doing good too. It's...it feels so strange, yet amazing, having him near again."

Kate smiled too, as did Brian.

"Yeah, um, but something's troubling you." He remarked, noticing her expression.

Marina sighed and shook her head. "I'm worried, about you guys. I...Jamie, you can't hide that look."

Jamie sighed; knowing all too well what Marina meant.

"I'm just, I'm worried about Stella..." He admitted.

Marina nodded; she'd guessed that was the case. "Where is Stella?"

Jamie replied sounding somewhat hopeful. "She's, away with her mother just now. They're, they're trying to catch up. Olivia's really trying, now that she's not got, Duncan on her all the time."

"That's good; but, you said you were worried?" Brian replied.

Jamie nodded. "I, it was always gonna be difficult. But I get the feeling, Stella is holding back, afraid. I want to help her but..."

Marina thought for a moment, taking this in.

It was then an idea occurred to her.

"I, may have an idea guys. It might no seem much, but maybe, it's what Stella needs." She explained. "Although I'm afraid..."

She sighed; unsure how to best explain things. Especially since, her plan, it would only be able to involve girls. Nevertheless she had hope that it would work; the key aim was simply, to cheer Stella up and hopefully help her take another step to recovering from her horrific rape and taking the next step with her life, especially in helping her cope with her ongoing pregnancy.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it read and review please.


	16. Chapter 16

**Life is Strange: The Pains of Love**

Chapter 16 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yes he is, oh and well, read on and see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
TheSparklyKitten: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, read on and see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Clad in her sleepwear, a pair of lightweight black shorts and an oversized long soccer T-shirt that originally belonged to Kennefick, although on him it was a normal sized T-shirt, Marina smiled lightly as she made sure everything was ready. Meanwhile Stella sat on the bed, biting her lip. She too wore her sleepwear, light blue pyjama trousers and a purple short sleeved top decorated with cherries, her hand rested on her slightly swollen stomach.

"I'm, I'm not so sure about this Marina, I mean..." Stella began.

Marina just smiled. "Really, Stella, it's cool. I want you to be here. Everything will be alright, I promise. It's just gonna be us and a few of the other girls."

Stella sighed. "I don't...why are you…?"

Marina thought for a moment before turning to Stella.

"Truth is, we're all worried about you, me, Jamie, Brian, Kate, Max...several others." Marina admitted. "I thought this would be a good idea, give you some time; you know, let you see how we're all here, looking out for you."

"You are?"

"Of course." Marina confirmed with a soft laugh. "We all are. And although he couldn't be here, since...Well, it is girls only, Jamie is most of all."

Stella smiled softly at that, which gave Marina some hope.

Stella looked around the room. Right on her left as soon as she had entered the place was Marina's bed. She smiled. It was filled with stuffed animals and even a Lancel Lannister plushie. She knew her love for the character and wondered where she had it made.

At the end of the bed, near the window, there was a simple wooden desk with some drawers, where she had set her laptop. There was a framed picture of Kennefick and her in a place she couldn't recognized. Knowing Marina spent most of her time on her computer, having this memory of her boyfriend somewhere in sight was perfectly logical.

Facing the desk, her wardrobe was in place, yet again, simple light wood. It had two big doors that slid open and one of them was also used as a mirror. Next to the wardrobe, facing the bed, there was a huge library, filled with books but also where her TV, DVD player and some game consoles sat. She had several baskets filled with games.

Finally, she had some shelves, where she had her DVDs, CDs and some geeky goodies. Marina had no carpets or curtains, as she was allergic and those were dust traps. Instead, she had dark blue sun-blinds with stars on them. She noticed a chest filled with her crafty stuff.

Marina hadn't decorated a lot yet, perhaps she didn't because she felt like it wasn't necessary as she was staying for only a year. However, Stella noted a poster above the bed and she didn't know if she had to find this cute or sad. Or both.

Coming from a magazine, it was a poster of Kennefick. Marina was certainly buying all the magazines talking about him, out of love and pride, and hanging this near her bed, as if he was there, was bittersweet.

It was then there was a knock at the door, Stella looked up, expectantly, Marina smiled and went to answer it.

"Hey guys, c'mon in." She said quickly.

Stepping back she let the girls in and Stella was wide-eyed when she saw all the people who had turned up. Especially since, if what Marina said was true, and Stella knew Marina wasn't the type to lie about something like this, they were all here, for her.

She saw them all as they found space to make themselves comfortable. Max, Kate, Alyssa, Dana and Juliet, all in their pyjamas, all smiling and settling in, ready to join the little pyjama party Marina had set up, for Stella herself.

Max wore her usual style of pyjamas; a light green t-shirt with green puddles and three yellow chickens and khaki above mid-thigh shorts. Kate and Dana too wore pyjamas Stella had seen them in before.

Kate in a white t-shirt with a blue circle filled with flowers, a matching neckline and green trousers. Dana in a light grey top with a green frog design and matching above mid-thigh shorts.

The only people she hadn't seen wandering the dorms in their pyjamas before were Alyssa and Juliet, but what she saw now, fitted both of them perfectly. Alyssa's pyjamas were a simple pair of loose trousers with a long sleeved top, both black and bearing the brand of Jack Skellington.

Meanwhile Juliet wore a simple pink baby doll nightgown. Marina grinned as she looked around, now everyone was here.

Soon everybody was settled in and passing time chatting together. Stella noticed the level of care the girls were showing her. While not being stifling or smothering her by caring too much, they made it clear, in no uncertain terms, that they were all there for her.

' _They, care so much...I, I kept, feeling afraid.'_ She reflected. _'I never doubted Jamie, I knew I'd have him supporting me through this. It was so, wonderful, but I was afraid it wouldn't be enough...but now I see, we're not alone.'_

Smiling lightly she started as Alyssa turned to her; her question reminded Stella of another person supporting her.

"So, Stella, how's your mom now?"

She smiled wider as she replied. "Much better, she...she plans on divorcing dad, that'll be hard, especially since, well, there isn't much for them to fight over and she's already looking to make her own life. She said that she doesn't mind, what matters is, doing what she can for me."

The other girls all smiled at that; relieved that, while still facing hardships, things were looking up for Olivia.

"That's great to hear." Marina said. "Just remember, you, your mom, Jamie, any of you guys need anything, just ask, alright."

Stella grinned. "I will, and I'll let them know, thanks."

By the time they were all in the bed or sleeping bags and such that they had brought, falling asleep, Marina reflected with relief and happiness that things had worked out. She was certain that Stella would be a lot better from now on.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Chapter 17

**Life is Strange: The Pains of Love**

Chapter 17 of my Life is Strange idea, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
TheSparklyKitten: Thanks, glad you liked it :)  
theflyingace32: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; I update this story every week :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's sweet.**

Now onto the story, the 'dark' part of this story returns to the focus, but in a different way, let's say, it's time for the tables to turn.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Up in her room, Chloe was lost in thought; her thoughts however were not good. She was concerned, afraid even.

' _Shit, all this...mess, that's been happening.'_ She reflected. _'How could, how can it...Urgh...'_

She shook her head, growing frustrated with herself; she couldn't understand it, why was it so hard for her to keep her thoughts straight; especially when the issue on her mind was known to her. She was worrying about the rapist on the loss; having already heard and even seen the things he had done.

She bit her lip, reflecting worriedly on what she knew. _'He's attacked so many girls already, he doesn't seem to be stopping or slowing down...Could, this could get worse and worse...He tried to attack Kate, when that failed he just attacked the first girl he saw, Stella Hill...'_

Chloe grimaced as she recalled hearing about what happened to the poor girl and how she was now pregnant. The chaos regarding her family; yet still having some bright spots, like her friends, as Marina Flanders had shown her at that slumber party.

' _She's also got her boyfriend, that guy, Jamie...He's sticking by her, no matter what.'_ She recalled. _'But this rapist is casting a shadow over their lives, every girl's life here...He's been, quiet lately, but, who's to say that'll last...'_

Chloe dreaded the thought of that, that the creep was just biding his time.

She could think of only two possibilities for why he hadn't acted yet. Neither of them good.

She cringed just thinking about them. _'He's either picking out and stalking his next victim, waiting for the heat to die down a little and people to be off guard...or he's looking to finish what he started and is waiting for the perfect chance to get at Kate.'_

Chloe didn't know why, but a strange intense feeling overcame her and she felt she had to do something, anything to put a stop to this.

' _What am I even thinking, and how would I...'_ Her thoughts raced before she realized. _'Wait, am I seriously considering this as a plan, am I, would that even...shit...'_

Chloe couldn't believe it, but she did have a plan, a dangerous and risky plan, but the most workable one she could think of. But to do it, that was the hard part. Especially as it was going to involve a lot of her swallowing her pride.

Still she tried to reassure herself, if it meant saving the girls of Arcadia Bay from the rapist, then so be it. Standing up from her desk and making her way out of her room and heading downstairs, she forced herself to breath slowly and stay calm. This was the hardest part of her plan, at least emotionally.

Sure enough, entering the garage, she found who she was looking for, exactly where she thought he would be.

"Hey, David." She called out. "I need to talk to you."

Turning around David Madsen did not hide his surprise at her sudden request. "Chloe?"

She pondered a moment, trying to think about how to word what she wanted to say.

"I...I've been thinking, worrying even, about that...creep on the loose."

David's expression darkened. "Don't blame ya; It's been so long since he last struck; but I'm positive he's still in the Bay...You're not the only one worried either."

"Yeah, I'm sure he's still here too." Chloe admitted. "That's...what I wanted to talk to you about."

David arched an eyebrow, clearly confused.

Moving further into the garage, after looking back out into the main house quickly, Chloe shut the door.

She then turned back to David. "Alright, please...whatever you do, don't say a word of this to Mom. But I may have an idea, how to find this guy and bring him down."

"Chloe, what are you talking about, this..." David began.

"Just...hear me out."

David sighed but nodded, waiting.

"Alright, so..." Chloe sighed; this was it. "My plan was basically, to have someone act as bait, to lure the guy out, we kinda know his comfort zone or whatever it's called. We can make sure, you're hiding nearby, can see everything going on and can act at a moment's notice. Then...when the guy takes the bait, you can catch him."

David remained quiet for a while after that, eyes narrowed.

Finally he broke the silence.

"I don't know Chloe, while it could work, I doubt he would pass up the chance and so, it's almost positive he'll take the bait. But it's reckless and it, it endangers the girl who could..."

Chloe nodded. "I know, that's why...that's why I'm volunteering myself."

"What, no!" David burst out.

Chloe quickly spoke up. "David, it's my idea, so I should at least take responsibility for the most dangerous part, that's why I say let me be the bait. You'll be right there and can take this guy down before he even gets a chance...What other choice to we have, the police haven't caught him in all this time?"

David stopped at that, his expression surprised Chloe, not so much the concern she saw, but the depth of it.

"Now I know why you didn't want me telling Joyce." He muttered; before letting out a heavy sigh. "Shit...I don't like it; but you're right Chloe; nobody else seems to be getting anywhere, and it's the only plan that has a pretty good chance of catching the guy."

Chloe nodded at that. "So, we got a deal, we do this?"

She surprised even herself as she held out her hand. Taking it David nodded.

"Deal."

So it was they prepared to begin laying their trap for the rapist who had plagued Arcadia Bay, both determined to make thing safe for the people there once again.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Chapter 18

**Life is Strange: The Pains of Love**

Chapter 18 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed it is :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Yeah, well, read on and see what happens :)  
TheSparklyKitten: Well, that'll be revealed below :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Chloe took a deep breath as she finished getting ready, trying hard to prepare herself for the upcoming plan.

' _Of all the clothes I could choose, I actually picked these ones?'_ She thought to herself. _'I know I'm supposed to look...well, good, but not too...But am I seriously, urgh, get a grip Chloe, focus.'_

She was standing before her mirror, clad in a pair of denim mini shorts over black ripped leggings, a black T-shirt with rock start design on it, a black leather studded jacket, black boots and black fingerless gloves.

She sighed. _'Talk about stirring up memories...'_

She was wearing the clothes Rachel had worn the night they had first properly met, during the Firewalk concert, or at least, similar clothes in her size, Rachel's doing.

' _It'll do, it'll work...Stop dwelling on things like that and just...go do this.'_ She told herself firmly.

She left her room and began to carefully make her way downstairs. It was relatively late at night so she was trying to make sure she didn't wake her mother up, or if she was still awake, that she didn't get caught.

Luckily she made it out the front door without too much trouble. Managing a small smile at this, she looked around carefully and then hurried up to the end of the street. As they had arranged earlier, David was waiting, in his car.

"Alright, let's do this." She said as she climbed it.

David nodded. "Right, be careful, you know I..."

She spoke quickly. "I know, now please, let's hurry."

He sighed but began driving, heading to the part of town that was defined as the Rapists comfort zone.

* * *

When they finally reached their destination; David stopped the car. They sat in silence for a moment while Chloe looked around.

"Okay..." She muttered.

Turning to her David spoke quickly. "Chloe, this is dangerous, you said it yourself; you also set this up yourself...If you..."

"I'm not." She insisted. "Just, getting myself ready. I am now; you know what to do David."

He nodded and then paused. "Oh, before you go, just in case...the glove compartment."

Confused Chloe checked it and took out the object inside.

"A taser, seriously?" She queried incredulously.

"Just in case."

Shrugging she pocketed it and got out of the car, waiting while David moved it. They were now ready to begin.

Trying to ease herself, Chloe reflected. _'Remember why you're doing this, think about Stella...what happened to her, think about those other girls, about Kate...about potential future victims. That's why you're doing this.'_

Composed and now ready, knowing David would be in position by now, she began to walk. It wasn't too large an area to cover, but still large enough that she was wary around every corner. However nothing happened. She was near enough to finally walking throughout the whole zone and nothing.

' _Shit, don't tell me it's...'_ She began thinking.

But then, at that moment, it happened. She was grabbed, a hand clamping over her mouth as she was dragged roughly into a nearby patch of trees, in the pitch black.

Chloe growled, struggling against the man's grip.

"Give it up bitch, you can't win and you know it." The man's rough voice growled. "I always get what I want."

Chloe had to admit, the guy was strong, he clearly knew what he was doing too. There was no doubt, this was the guy, his following words confirmed it.

"Doesn't matter if a target escapes me, I still get what I want, you sluts all enjoy it deep down anyway."

Chloe reacted quickly, delivering a quick reverse head butt, the man yelped, letting her go.

"Bastard." She muttered, turning on him.

He growled and tried to attack her. Seeing a chance, noticing David was already there and closing in, Chloe sidestepped the man and quickly used the taser on him. As he fell to the ground in a helpless heap, David quickly pinned him down and secured him.

"Got him." She muttered.

David nodded. "Yeah, good work Chloe...Alright; sure this is the guy?"

"Oh yeah." Chloe remarked before explaining what he had said.

David nodded and while the guy struggled and yelled abuse, David quickly called the police. It wasn't long before they finally showed up.

"Alright, what is this?" Officer Berry remarked as he approached. "I got your call, but you know we can't approve of vigilante justice and..."

Chloe quickly remarked. "Hey, we caught the guy, more than you guys have."

"Chloe." David shook his head. "Look, the guy is caught, do you honestly think it matters to his victims how?!"

"Besides, you can take evidence and stuff from him now right?" Chloe queried. "Will prove beyond all doubt this is the guy."

Shaking his head Officer Berry nevertheless agreed and quickly and officially arrested the man, taking him into custody.

* * *

Smiling to herself still as they drove home, Chloe felt relieved.

"Well, that could have gone much worse, I'm just glad it didn't." She remarked.

David nodded. "We caught the guy; I'm sure a lot of people in Arcadia Bay will sleep easier when word gets about."

Chloe smirked; just glad to have played some part in that.

"Oh but um...doesn't look like it's gonna be that easy...for some." She suddenly remarked.

David then saw what she was talking about. They had just pulled into the driveway when they saw the lights on.

"Joyce is...she knows..."

Chloe nodded. "Yup, well...guess it's time to...no more hiding it from mom."

They both shared a look before getting out the car and heading towards the door, ready to face Joyce and finally reveal the truth to her. Still, they did not forget and were greatly relieved by that one simple fact. The nightmare was over at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. Chapter 19

**Life is Strange: The Pains of Love**

Chapter 19 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
TheSparklyKitten: Yes, they certainly have, and, well, still a few things to work through, but mostly yes, it should get better now :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah, we can but hope :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks and well, I suppose so :)  
theflyingace32: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and yeah, of course :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Marina casually checked herself out in her mirror; she was getting ready to go out. Ever since Kennefick's arrival, life at Blackwell had changed for the young French woman; for the better. She didn't use his influence or anything, but it seemed to happen anyway, Victoria and her crew seemed very reluctant to even go near her now.

' _I was a little upset at first; it felt like I was using Kennefick as a shield but...'_ She reflected. _'But then I realized he wasn't even saying or doing anything; it was just, happening. It couldn't be helped.'_

So, with that in mind she accepted it and enjoyed her new freedom, away from the bullying at last. Without it Blackwell turned into the dream she had hoped it would be. Now, Kennefick had surprised her by revealing his wish to take her out on a date.

She had accepted and now had just finished getting ready. She stood before her mirror, clad in a vibrant blue form fitting strapless dress that stopped above her knees; a light fabric filled with dots of colour the same vibrant blue colour as the dress itself, covered the dress, like a second one, this article however also had short sleeves that went around her shoulders and covered up to her neck.

To finish she wore simple small blue heels. Smiling, ready, she left her dorm, heading out to meet up with Kennefick as they had agreed.

When her eyes discovered her boyfriend, Marina wondered if someone could be love struck twice for the same person. Because she felt herself falling in love all over again for Kennefick.

He was quite casual, true, making her wonder if she didn't overdress, clad in a black fitting T-shirt, dark blue jeans, black sneakers and some simple bracelets on his wrists.

But he rocked it so well he could have been plastered over all the fashion magazines around. He seemed to like what he was seeing too, as he had a lovely smile on his face. She had been unsure about the dress, as it wasn't her style at all, but she wanted him to be proud to be with her, to find her beautiful.

"You look magnificent." He told her as he kissed her

"So do you." She replied, smiling

Too happy to finally be with him, she didn't notice Victoria's glare on her as they walked out, ready to drive away. However, she noticed that she had always been in Kennefick's mind, one way or another. He still had on his car keys the keychain she had offered him. His phone wasn't in the phone sock she had made him, but it was safely stored and in sight, as it was getting fragile and he didn't want it to fall apart.

"So, where are we going?" She asked

"A little birdie told me I'd love the Two Whales diner and its view." He replied.

"A soccer star in a diner?" She joked

He smirked.

"Well, if the media gets to know of it, they'd say that fame didn't make me haughty." He told her casually. "Besides, you know that I'm not... At ease in fancy things. I'm the definition of awkwardness."

She grinned. "You're my definition of perfection."

Kennefick laughed softly and began driving to the Two Whales.

* * *

At the diner the two of them were already enjoying their meal. Spotting them Joyce couldn't help but smile, finding the pair cute, remembering the early days of William's courtship, then David's.

"You were right, the view is amazing!" He said as they ate

Marina grinned. "It's not very cold outside, we could enjoy it after."

"And go skinny dipping?" He queried with a raised eyebrow.

She blushed. "You seriously..."

He laughed "I'm teasing you."

 _Marina couldn't help it, she laughed too._

By the time their meal was done and they had paid it was sunset. Marina didn't want things to end however and thankfully, Kennefick reassured her they wouldn't. In fact, she didn't plan on returning to her dorm tonight, but would spend the night with him, at his hotel room. Holding Marina close by the shoulder, the couple walked, watched by the thousand of stars sewn on the black sky that covered the Bay.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." Kennefick apologized. "I should have."

"You had things on your plate." Marina brushed the matter aside

"You took the first plane to see me when I was found. And you were abroad. I was only one hour away from you and I didn't come." He told her sadly. "You deserve better. You're my everything. My queen of love and beauty."

"So, if I'm Lyanna, it means you are my dragon prince. I always thought you'd be a Lannister, perhaps Lancel. He's a cutie pie, just like you." She teased.

Kennefick shook her head, grinning. "Then, I won't make the mistake he did, I'm Lancel, you're Amerei and you'll be treated as a queen."

She laughed.

"I love you." She said

"I love you too. You don't know how much I do."

He gently kissed her before they felt their passion growing.

They reigned it in however, until they got to his hotel room where only the four walls around them witnessed their passionate embrace.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	20. Chapter 20

**Life is Strange: The Pains of Love**

Chapter 20 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks; yeah :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you liked them :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

For many of the students at Blackwell, time seemed to have passed so quickly. They could hardly believe it had come so fast, for it was now time for graduation. Indeed many were relieved to be graduating, many happy, others surprised.

Smiling lightly to himself, glad to have excelled enough to graduate, especially in his chosen field, Jamie Townley sat amongst the other students. The graduation ceremony was due to begin.

After a brief speech from Wells, their class valedictorian, Victoria of course, gave her speech and then it was time to award the diplomas. As they waited, ready for things to begin, Jamie bit his lip as he saw Stella, she was shifting nervously, a hand on her swollen stomach. Looking around quickly he hurried over to her.

"Stella."

She turned and managed a shaky smile. "Hey Jamie."

He decided to cut to the chase. "Are you okay, you look a little...worried."

"I just, can't believe I'm really here and, and that I'll..." She stammered. "I know, everybody knows I'm pregnant, we've not hid it, they all know what really happened to me, but..."

Jamie nodded, understanding at once. "You're afraid, you'll be up there and _everybody_ at once, will be seeing you."

She nodded sadly. Jamie managed a small smile and gently embraced her, kissing her forehead.

"Remember, I'm here, so is Olivia...We're the ones who matter, and your friends, we all care about you." He told her softly.

Stella nodded at that, finally smiling. "I...You're right Jamie, thank you."

Relieved Jamie nodded to her and then resumed his place as the students were finally called forth to receive their diplomas.

The graduation ceremony went off without a hitch and, much to her relief, Stella noted that Jamie was right. She could hear her friends, as well as him and her mother, cheering as she was called up. Nobody had anything negative to say, nor was there a single judgemental glance sent her way. Before long it was time for the after party and when she joined up with Jamie and her mother, Stella couldn't help but grin.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetie." Her mother said, hugging her.

Stella returned the hug. "Thanks mom."

They parted and Jamie smiled at her warmly. Suddenly Stella jumped.

"Stella?" Jamie began, worried.

She just smiled and took his hand, guiding it to her stomach and he grinned. The baby had been kicking. Still smiling they headed off to join the others, ready to enjoy the party.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the party, Brian smiled as he saw Kate; he noticed that she wasn't alone either. Spotting him Kate hurried over, grinning as she took his hand.

"Brian, there you are, come on, I want to introduce you to my family."

A little surprised but grinning, he agreed and followed her over to the people he had seen earlier, now realizing who they were. Brian smiled as he shook hands with Richard Marsh and was introduced to the man's wife Annie too. Both Kate's sisters, Janine and Lynn were polite and cheerful, greeting him warmly and Brian couldn't help but feel at ease.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, young man, Kate's told us so much about you." Richard said; friendly and open.

Brian smiled back. "It's good to meet you too, Mr. Marsh."

While he could see Annie was watching him warily, she wasn't without a friendly comment and truthfully he didn't blame her. He was just glad to meet Kate's family and that he seemed to be accepted by them already. It made the excitement and happiness of not only graduating Blackwell, but also falling in love with Kate, all the sweeter and more perfect.

* * *

While happy to have graduated, and certainly overjoyed at Kennefick being present in her life once more, Marina had been distracted all day. Kennefick had noticed this and was a little concerned for her. When he saw her approaching him at the after party, a serious look on her face, he waited for her, worried.

"Marina, are you…?" He began.

She smiled happily. "I'm fine Kennefick, never better."

He nodded slowly. "It's just, you look a little."

"Yeah, trust me, I'm happy, happier than I've ever been, today has been amazing. It's just..." She paused, biting her lip. "Do you remember, our date, that night, how we…?"

He nodded quickly. "Yeah, why...Marina?"

She nodded; confirming his thoughts. "I took the test this morning and it confirmed it...I'm pregnant Kennefick."

He couldn't help himself, hearing that; grinning he immediately embraced her and, without hesitating, kissed her. She returned the kiss, overjoyed and hopeful.

* * *

In all graduation had been a special time for all three of the new students, but there was still a trying task on the horizon; for finally, the rapist who had been plaguing Arcadia Bay was due to stand trial. For Stella, this meant the daunting task of giving testimony about her attack. But she knew, she wouldn't face it alone and that gave her the strength she needed. She would face this and see that her attacker was finally brought to justice.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	21. Chapter 21

**Life is Strange: The Pains of Love**

Chapter 21 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, we can only wait and see.  
theflyingace32: Yes indeed :) Well, first place it takes us is obvious, since, I did say we still had to face the trial. Then there's Stella's pregnancy to consider :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

Seated on the bench outside the courthouse, waiting anxiously for things to begin, Stella found it difficult to breathe. She tried to stay focused, to figure out some way to stay calm, despite the knowledge that, in just a few moments, she'd be facing the monster who attacked her. She touched her swollen stomach, praying that all the stress wouldn't cause any problems for her unborn child. Jamie gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"I...what if I..."

He shook his head. "No Stella, don't, don't do this to yourself. You can do this, I know you can."

She bit her lip, looking around. She wasn't the only one in a state, the others were there too, she was relieved to see that those that had suffered with her were getting their day to make their voices heard, their chance at justice.

Kate sat, comforted by Brian, nervous at her close call with the rapist herself, she'd have to reveal what happened in regards to that. Max and Warren were also present to offer them their support, something for which Stella was grateful for. She hadn't seen them, but was sure that some of his other victims were also present.

Finally she saw Kennefick and Marina, the two of them both offered her warm smiles; Marina also resting a hand on her own, albeit smaller, pregnancy bump. They all looked pale, worried, but determined.

"You can do this, we can all do this." Jamie said.

She was amazed that Jamie, despite his issues, was able to reassure her like this, amazed and overjoyed.

But that joy was cut short when the doors opened, it was time to go, she looked over at the others, they all smiled at her, she did the same, but their smiles were shaky, they were nervous and with good cause.

Still, along with Jamie she headed for the courtroom where her rapist's trial was to be held, it was time for her to see justice done for what had happened to her.

Meanwhile, as they also headed into the courtroom, ready to do their part, be it testifying, or simply being there for their friends and loved ones, Marina, Kennefick, Brian, Kate, Warren and Max all prepared themselves.

' _I...I have to face this, they're holding the trial for what that man did to all those poor girls.'_ Kate told herself. _'I just, I hope I can do it.'_

Brian, seeing her turmoil, squeezed her hand reassuringly. Smiling to him she nodded. Kennefick and Marina didn't say much, but they both focused, ready, prepared for what was to come.

It was time to see that man pay for his actions, to let him see that, while they had hurt all of those, he hadn't broken them. That would be their true justice.

* * *

Facing her rapist was the hardest thing Stella had to do. So much so the trial passed by faster than she could process, or at least, that's what it felt like. Telling a bunch of random people of her misery was reliving her rape all over again.

Jamie had been near her all the time, his fingers hugging hers, she could feel his strength and his love flowing under her skin with this mere touch. Once on the stand, to give her testimony, it was his eyes on her gave her the courage she needed. Not even that beast's stare could make her silent. She'd tell everything.

Everyone and everything was on her side. The medical records proved she had been raped, the DNA proved it was him all along. Marina would back her up, she helped Jamie find her, saw her at the hospital, Kate and Brian too, Kate had nearly been victimized too. Stella knew she could stutter, she could be embarrassed, she was the victim, not him.

It was just one event she had to go through until she could bury this part of her. Jamie would help shovelling, she knew. With his love, the stain would wash away and she'd live, happy. That would be her best revenge: standing tall, mended, happy, proud. Her rapist would never win.

Kate gave her testimony too, about how she had been drugged; tests proved the drug used on her was the same as the ones used on the other victims; the same as the ones found in the rapists possession. Any attempts to attack the credibility of those testifying against the rapist failed, much to Stella's relief.

' _Especially when that's their only weapon.'_ She noted. _'He has no witnesses, so much evidence against him...'_

Thankfully nobody had said anything, even in whisper, when she had got on the stand, her pregnancy bump clear for all to see. The defence had tried to attack her using that; how could she claim to be raped if she kept the child.

Stella had been firm; explaining her personal opposition to abortion; besides the child was an innocent that couldn't help who it's father was. Her strength had surprised even her in that regard. Before Stella knew it however, it was time, the jury had left and were coming back.

She tensed, the back of her mind adding to her fears as she worried what impact all this stress would have on her unborn child. Jamie squeezed her hand reassuringly and she felt herself relax slightly. When the trial finally ended and the jury came back with their sentence she waited, rigid, but then it passed.

The sentence he was given had the sweetest taste in her mouth. Thirty years, with no chance for parole, he'd be an old man when he got out and Stella, Stella could go on with her life, no longer living in fear of him.

* * *

Exiting the courthouse, stepping into the bright sunshine, Jamie at her side, Brian, Kate, Marina and Kennefick all around her, Stella smiled, the nightmare was over. It seemed the only things that remained for them to go through, before facing the unknown time that was the future, was the births of both her child, and Marina and Kennefick's.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	22. Chapter 22

**Life is Strange: The Pains of Love**

Chapter 22 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 ** **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well, here we go :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it wasn't easy but, glad it worked out :)  
TheSparklyKitten: Thanks, yeah, well, getting towards the end now, just a couple more important moments to go :)  
theflyingace32: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)****

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

Stella smiled to herself as she gently touched her swollen stomach; her pregnancy was nearing its end, she was close to her due date. So much had happened, time felt like it had just flown in. The horrible incident that led to her pregnancy now felt like just a bad memory, especially ever since the trial.

' _I can look forward to the future now, to raising my child, I...'_ She thought to herself. _'I can do this, I know, I'm not alone.'_

She smiled a little wider thinking that, but then, it happened. She felt it and knew right away what was going on, she cried out and that brought Jamie, who had been putting away a glass in the kitchen through like a shot.

"Stella!" He called.

She fought to breath calmly and explained as best she could through the pain. "It, it's starting...I, the baby's coming."

Jamie froze eyes wide, before he hurried towards her.

"Alright, okay..." He said, babbling in a panic. "Just, just hold on, I...I got you, we'll..."

Stella shook her head. "Jamie please, car...hospital..."

"Right, right, right."

Trying hard to stay calm and focus, Jamie began guiding Stella out to his car and soon was driving on his way to the hospital, it was finally time.

* * *

At the hospital Jamie paced the waiting room, frantic.

' _God I...I can't believe this, it's really happening.'_ He thought. _'I...I'm scared, I can't deny that; but, not about what I thought I'd be...'_

It was true, Jamie was worried he'd be scared about becoming a father to the baby. But he had promised Stella he would stand by her and he stuck to that promise; just because the baby was born from rape, from a monster in human shape, didn't mean it would have to suffer. He would be there to be the father Stella's baby deserved. But there he hit on what he was scared of.

He bit his lip. _'What if I'm not good enough, what if I make a mistake, screw up...I don't wanna hurt Stella or the baby, but I...'_

He was distracted from his thoughts by the sound of approaching footsteps. Looking up he saw it was Olivia, Brian, Kate, Marina, Kennefick, Max and Warren.

"Is she…?" Olivia burst out.

Jamie shook his head. "N-no, nothing, she...we're not even close yet."

Olivia nodded; sitting down, but kept wringing her hands. Jamie resumed his pacing as the others sat down. At least until Brian shook his head.

"Jamie, relax will you, just sit down. You're gonna wear away the floor at this rate." He stated.

Jamie turned to him. "I, I can't just; this is..."

Kennefick smiled softly. "Jamie, Brian is right, just relax."

"Easy for you to say, just wait till your turn." Jamie muttered as he did at least sit down.

"Did Stella insist you wait outside?" Marina asked; Jamie nodded and she shook her head. "Well, I don't know, I might ask that Kennefick come in with me, the whole time, unless you…?"

He smiled. "I would gladly do it, if that's really what you want."

Marina nodded. "True, I say that now but, we don't really know."

The others all nodded too and did their best to help Jamie and Olivia stay calm.

It was some time later that one of the midwives emerged from the room, Jamie was on his feet at once.

"Is Stella…?"

She replied, calm and professional. "She's finally ready, we're moving her to the delivery room now. Would you care to come with us Mr. Townley; she's changed her mind and is asking for you?"

"I...yes, of course." He replied at once.

So he was soon through in the delivery room, at Stella's side, holding her hand. She cried out, crushing his hand as another contraction hit.

"Oh God!"

Jamie grimaced but stayed as calm as he could. "Alright, alright, you're nearly there."

"Good..." She moaned.

Jamie bit his lip, Stella was perspiring heavily, but she looked at him, her eyes filled with hope and she managed a smile through the pain. Jamie nodded, doing his best to encourage her.

Finally the midwife spoke. "Alright, we can see the head now, one more push, come one."

Screaming in pain, Stella did so and soon, she gasped, fighting for breath, as the room was filled with the cries of an infant.

"Congratulations." The midwife said with a smile. "It's a girl."

They both smiled warmly, overjoyed with the news.

* * *

So it was the others entered and found them, Jamie sat by Stella's side, while she cradled the baby girl, wrapped in a blanket. As the others crowded round Stella smiled and let them see. The baby girl was so cute, she had taken after Stella in appearance, something which Stella was overjoyed with.

Finally, Max asked. "So, what's her name?"

Stella smiled and replied happily.

"Dawn."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	23. Chapter 23

**Life is Strange: The Pains of Love**

Chapter 23 of my Life is Strange, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks and yeah; well, you know what comes next I'm sure :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it was sweet, more to come however.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

It had only been a few months since Dawn was born, but the whole group found themselves back in the hospital; this time, for the birth of Marina and Kennefick's child. Brian and Kate sat along with Max and Warren by the door.

Opposite them, Jamie and Stella sat, Stella cradling Dawn who was currently yawning, slowly drifting off as Stella gently rocked her. Next to them Chloe lounged back in her chair, keeping them company.

Inside, they could hear Marina briefly, Kennefick was inside with her, they had been waiting for a good number of hours but things were in the home stretch now, the couple in the delivery room.

"It's hella weird." Brian said "To think we met her on a fanfiction site and here we are, attending her as she's having her first kid."

"Yeah, life is hella weird." Jamie agreed

Chloe smirked as Rachel's little word had grown on them. The power of Californian slang. Stella hugged her daughter close.

"She doesn't scream as much as I did." She said

"Your situations were a bit different." Kate gently reminded her

Stella nodded in agreement; looking down with a warm smile at Dawn who had finally drifted off and slept, her tiny hand resting against Stella from where she had been clutching her mother's shirt.

* * *

While he felt his fingers were being crushed, Kennefick didn't mind, too focused on Marina and on their child, on his way to meet them. He still couldn't realize it. He knew what pregnant meant, of course, but the big day had finally arrived.

He, the lonely orphan who got adopted super late by American standards, the awkward geek that surprisingly loved soccer, who almost died several times in a year, who believed he'd be alone for so long, was in love, was to be married and was to be a father to a child that was coming out of his fiancée.

His son.

After granting him the joy of loving and of being loved back, Marina was making him a father to child to dote over, to protect, to cherish. He had vowed as soon as he had known that his baby would have all he had missed for too long.

"Gods..." He found her whispering in pain

He kissed her forehead, hoping to give her strength.

"You're doing great." He told her

"Next time, you give birth!" She tried to joke, but her pain making her voice cranky

"We can see the head, one more big push!" The midwife told her

The baby's screams filled the room and as Marina was allowed to carry her son in her arms, as Kennefick sat near her, his finger tracing the small fist of his son, who immediately grabbed it and squeezed it with all of his might, he felt even more complete than before, his love for his French goddess having taken a new physical incarnation through their infant child.

The joy of her friends only added to his certainty that life couldn't be any more perfect.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, and so we are almost at the end, just an epilogue to go, read and review please.


	24. Epilogue

**Life is Strange: The Pains of Love**

Final chapter of my Life is Strange self-insert story, a short epilogue to finish things off, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it; yeah, everyone's looking good, just this epilogue to go now :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

It was a beautiful day, the sun shone, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The small group of eight on the beach were already enjoying themselves, although involved in different activities, they were still there together. Standing in the water, clad in his red swim trunks, his sandals and white T-shirt having been set next to the stuff they brought with them, Jamie smiled warmly.

The beach trip had actually been his idea, mainly to help Stella. He grinned at his girlfriend, looking so beautiful in her pink bikini. She managed a tremulous smile and he took her hand reassuringly.

"It's okay Stella, you've got this. I'm here, and we'll make sure everything's fine." He told her.

She nodded; glad it was just Jamie and their friends present. "Thanks Jamie."

The reason Jamie had suggested the beach trip had been after Stella, worried about things that could happen to Dawn, had admitted, embarrassed, that she couldn't swim.

While not an expert, Jamie knew enough that he offered to teach her, with the possibility of her seeking more advanced lessons after he'd taught her all he could. With Jamie's reassurances and a pool floatie to hand in case she got scared, Stella prepared to begin her lessons.

While this was going on, Brian and Kennefick spent their time swimming, being more confident swimmers they even had a small swimming race.

They had both come to the beach dressed for the occasion, Kennefick in black swim trunks with a white tank-top and sandals. While Brian wore American flag swim trunks and black sandals.

Said sandals and Kennefick's tank-top were stored along with Jamie's T-shirt and sandals.

Finally, seated on a beach towel, with the stuff they'd brought with them, watching the others swim, chatting away, smiling happily, were Marina and Kate. Both were of course dressed for the beach too, Marina in a green conservative one-piece swimsuit while Kate wore a black one-piece under a white T-shirt and black shorts, which she had removed after they'd settled in, her red flip-flops were set next to her.

However, aside from wanting to talk, there was another reason the two young women weren't swimming.

At their own suggestion, particularly with Jamie teaching Stella to swim, Kate and Marina had volunteered to watch the babies. As they spoke Marina smiled down at her son, cradled in her arms.

Kenneth, clad in a simple blue T-shirt and diaper, smiled up at his mother, waving his little hands. Meanwhile, with all the rest of them already done, Kate was just finishing putting sunscreen on Dawn. Stella's daughter gurgled and pulled at her pink T-shirt with it's #1 Daughter design, like Kenneth she too of course also had a diaper on.

In all, the joy felt by all three couples, accompanied by the two babies lifted their hearts, after some difficult and hard times since arriving in Arcadia Bay, they had finally achieved their happiness.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
